Too late to go back
by QT102
Summary: it's too late to ever step backward in time. Once she found out it would change her life forever, for better and worse. Keiko and Yusuke my version of the Dark tournment! PLEASE READ! COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

~*~Too late to go back~*~

By: QT102

A/n well, this is the title I guess, no one gave me any suggestions so this is it! Whoopee! Another story! I hope all of you who haven't read any of my other stories will go read them! I have no idea when 'what's stronger than hate?' Will be updated for those of you who are wondering. (It's princess of darkness and me's turn to write!) I'm sick too, bummer! Well this story's chapters will be short most of the time. But, that way I can update sooner! And for this story I want at least 3 reviews before I continue. Oh, and by the way, if you don't like my story don't read it; there is no reason to flame me. I will however, love to hear from you on why you didn't like it so I can make it better! P.s. the opening will have a lot of the same stuff as the show. And I will skip a lot of fights, you know what happens and it's to hard for me to write down EVERYTHING. I'm just going to say the important stuff.

Disclaimer- I'm only saying this once because it's too painful to admit. : Deep breath: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

          "No need to get violent," Botan said as she backed away from the two furious girls.

          "We know you know Botan." Keiko said with her hands on her hips.

          "Spill, now!" Shizuru demanded. (Is that how you spell her name?) 

          "Please Botan. For our friendship!" Keiko pleaded.

          'Oh boy, I'm in trouble.' Botan thought.

**At the dark tournament, first fight. Boy's POV**

          "Come on fatso." Kuwabara said as he shifted the sleeping Yusuke onto his shoulder.

          "Hey Kurama, shouldn't we wake him up now? I'm getting tired of carrying him." Kuwabara complained. Kurama shook his head.

          "No, let him sleep a while longer. He obviously needs his rest. Even if we did wake him up he would be too tired to be of any help to us." Kurama replied. Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath.

          "Come on already!" Hiei said angrily.

"We won't need him anyways, I'm all that we'll require." 

          The masked fighter shot Hiei a glare and left towards the arena without saying a word.

          "Hey! Mummy fighter! Wait up!" Kuwabara readjusted Yusuke on his shoulder and ran after the mysterious fighter. Kurama looked at Hiei than followed the other two.

          "Hn." Hiei said as he raced after his team with beyond human sped.

**Outside the arena. Girls POV**

"Whom are we waiting for again?" Shizuru asked as she tried to ignore the looks of all the demons.

          "His name is Koenma." Botan said as she scanned the crowd for her boss.

          "And he's the one who is making Yusuke do all these dangerous things?" Keiko said with anger glowing in her eyes. Botan laughed nervously.

          "Haha, umm… Sorta. But I assure you he didn't this time. OH! There he is! Let's go!"

A/n well… What did you think? 3 reviews!


	2. chapter 2

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n- Hey! I'm back to annoy everyone with my story! I just have a couple of things to say… One, saria19 said that this story was a lot like the episodes. She (or he) is right! Same outcome, but I changed things around so that this tournament was a big fluff trap for Yusuke and Keiko. I'm sure you'll see what I mean when this thing starts rolling! And the second thing is that I'm thinking of starting another story… What do you think? Should I wait or should I do two at a time? TELL ME!

          "Tickets! Get your tickets here! You sir! You look like a man who would like some tickets… say! You're Koenma aren't you?"

          "Yes I am. And I already have tickets; the tournament committee gives me tickets every year, a plot to keep me from canceling the tournament. And I'm not a naive child, I know that this tournament keeps the demons out of trouble; keeps them busy." Keonma said a matter of factly while the blue ogre kept a watchful eye one the now teenaged Koenma.

          "Koenma? Is that you sir? Well, that's one doosy of an outfit!"

          "WHOA! I see my majesty is a stud! Are all these beautiful girls here for you?" The green lizard said. Koenma cleared his voice.

          "This is a girl friend and a sister of team Urimeshi. The blue haired one is my assistant and she has a very big mouth."

          "Oh they're always so mean when they get handsome!" Botan cried.

          "You girls are cheering for team Urimeshi? The one with humans and demon traders? Well than I wish you all good luck!"

          "What is he talking about Botan?" Keiko asked confused.

          "You'll see when we get inside Keiko." Botan answered as they walked away into the stadium.

          "Those girls got some guts if they're cheering for the humans." The ticket seller person thingy (I don't know his name.) mumbled as he went on looking for people to sell his tickets to.

A/n- I know I know! It's like not even a page long! But, I'm having a major writer's block! I know what I want to happen, but I have no idea how I'm going to get there! That's why I wanted to know if you wanted me to write another story so when I have writers block I can go type that one and maybe it'll give me an idea.


	3. chapter 3

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n Geeze! Could I take a longer time updating! I've been thinking, very hard and I think this is going to be a pretty short fiction. I have so many story ideas right now! So I think I'm going to start another one. If one of you has a preference tell me. And for those of you who don't know what the choices are, they're in my story 'Interference' in chapter 19. Just read the authors notes, you can't miss them! Or… If you have an idea that you would like me to work with tell me that too!

Chapter 3

                   "Keiko, sit down already!" Botan said from her seat.

                   "Yeah kid, take a load off, they'll be here soon enough." Shizuru said coolly. Keiko scanned the arena below them one more time, then reluctantly sat down. She glanced to the demons around her.

                   "So, Yusuke is risking his life to fight these ugly apparitions."(I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong!)

                   "Well, I guess you could say that but, you must watch your mouth. We aren't on safe grounds." Botan explained.

                   "We aren't SAFE!?" Keiko stood up again, her eyes looking like they would burst if she held any more anger.

"Just like it's not SAFE to be running around fighting these things? You let him off to easy Botan." Her eyes softened a bit.

"I'm still confused why Yusuke didn't tell me, did he not trust me? Did he not think that I would be able keep a secret like this? I just don't understand…" 

"Keiko… it's nothing like that. He just didn't want you to get hurt." Botan explained calmly. Keiko shook her head, a little bit of furry lighting her eyes again. Keiko clenched her fists and put on her best serious face.

"Yusuke can't keep on lying to people he cares about. Oooo I'm going to let him have it!" Shizuru let out a small gasp.

          "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the fighting arena below them.

          "Oh no, please no!" Keiko gasped. She darted from her seat and sprinted closer.

          "Keiko! Oh no! Better follow her." Botan said.

          "Right." Shizuru said as she followed Botan.

~*~*~

          "So this is it." Kurama said as he gaze at his surroundings.

          "Ewe! It smells funky in here!" Kuwabara said, still caring the sleeping detective.

          "Hn. We should probably wake up the idiot." Hiei said. Kuwabara set Yusuke down and poked him a few times.

          "Urimeshi. Urimeshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Come on! Time to wake up!"

          "Team captains! Please come into the arena!" Koto yelled.

          "Oh well, the fool will have to do it." Hiei said.

          "Huh?" Kuwabara said confused.

          "He means to say that you should be the acting team captain when Yusuke cannot." Kurama explained.

          "Yeah! I can do that!" and with that Kuwabara ran onto the fighting arena to decide the teams for the fights.

          "KURAMA!" Kurama turned around to the stands to see Keiko yelling his name.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YUSUKE?" She yelled leaning dangerously over the edge. Kurama ran over to her.

          "Calm down Keiko!" Kurama said.

"He's just sleeping." He said. Keiko said a sigh of relief.

          "Oh ok. Hey, what's Kuwabara doing?" Keiko asked. Shizuru and Botan finally reached Keiko.

          "Hold on Kuwabara! I don't suppose you can fly can you?" Botan yelled.

          "Oh Hi Botan! Hey sis! I didn't know you were here! Oh and Keiko is that you? Hey Botan! Urimeshi is gonna kill you! I would talk to you more but I'm kinda busy right now!"

          "Well, at least he's getting a good view of the stadium…" Shizuru said.

          "Shizuru!" Keiko yelled.

          'Is this what's going to happen to you Yusuke? Are you going to get hurt like Kuwabara and die and leave me here? Wait, Yusuke!' Keiko thought.

          "YUSUKE URIMESHI GET OFF YOU LAZY BUT AND HELP KUWABARA!" Keiko yelled. Demons whispered around her. Like,

          "Hey she knows the human?" and other obvious things like that.

          "There doomed." Shizuru said simply.

          "Yes it's simply time I stepped in!" Botan said as she jumped over to the rest of the team.

          "Wait Botan!" Keiko called after her.

          "Come on Keiko, let's go back to our seats." Shizuru said.

Yeah! I got it typed! Ok I should update more now. But you should now that it snowed here in MN and I didn't get to play in the snow yet. Plus, I have to read this like, 500 page book and do like, seriously 5 different reports on it by dec.15, and I have to have both my splits for dance by dec.10 and I'm like 5 inches from the floor! Ok enough complaining. R&R!


	4. chapter 4

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n- I'm super sorry! I know it's been like a month since I updated! My goal is to finish this story by January 4. This story is probably going to have a sequel… Just because I have an idea but it would take the story a lot longer to write. Besides, it's kind of what happened after the dark tournament. Ok I know it's kind of early in the game, but what story do you want me to write next? The choices are in my story Interference so go check if you can't remember! 

Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own YYH so please do not sue!

Chapter 4-

                "And the winner is Rinku!" Koto shouted as the scoreboard changed.

        "Heh, I'll handle this one." Roto said as he jumped onto the stadium. 

        "I'll fight this battle." Kurama said calmly as he hopped onto ring. 

        "Be careful Kurama…"Yusuke said aloud. Botan looked at him.

        "Are you sure he's asleep?" Botan asked.

~*~*~

        After A few minutes of fighting, Kurama is about to give Roto a final slash.

        "Your talents were not enough for this tournament. Any last words?" Kurama asked.

        "As a matter of fact, I do. I just thought I would let you know that the your team leader's girlfriend is about to die." Kurama stopped short of his attack and backed up.

        "What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

        "Hehe. You see, it's very simple." Roto pulled out a black stick with a red button on top.

"You see, when I press this button, it will send a signal to my demon brother who has been stocking this girl for some time and is getting very hungry." Kurama looked at Roto in curiosity.

        "But why her? Why Keiko?" Kurama asked.

        "Ah, yet another part of my plan. You see, the team captain is the most powerful, meaning he can kill any one of you at any time. And since there was no way of telling which one of you I would fight, this was the safest way to ensure my victory. And if you let this girl die, I'm quite sure he wouldn't be the most gracious one of all."

        "What are they talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

        "I don't know." Botan said.

        "Something is wrong, I could read his mind to find out, but if anyone found out; we could get thrown out of the tournament." Hiei explained.

        "I want you to put your hands behind your back, and let me hit you as I please." Roto said calmly. Kurama did as he was told.

        'I can't endanger Keiko's life, but what do I do? I could use my death plant seed…' Kurama thought.

        "And do you want to know the beautiful thing about this? If you little friend over there read your mind to find out what I'm doing," He pointed to Hiei.

 "He couldn't do anything to help because the girl isn't here!" Kurama's eyes widened.

        'Roto doesn't know that Keiko is here? Maybe I could tell Hiei through his Jagan. No, I can't do that it's against the rules. The death plant is my only option.' A stirring noise caused Kurama and Roto to turn around top the rest of the Urimeshi team.

        "Huh?" Botan said as she looked at a raising body at the other end of stadium. Yusuke's body rose up. Yusuke's eyes scanned the crowd for a minute. All the sudden he ran and jumped over the wall and up the steps.

~*~*~

        "Hey kid, look!" Shuizuru said as she pointed to Yusuke's body as he stood up.

        "It's Yusuke! I wonder what he's looking for…" She looked at Yusuke and then finally he looked at her and smirked.

        "Keiko… I have a feeling that someone is watching us. Maybe we should move." Shizuru said slowly.

        "Umm ok." Keiko said. But when she was about to get up, she felt a cold hand clutch over her neck, gagging her from air. At the same time Yusuke was sprinting up the stairs. Keiko tried to pry the hands of her assaulter off her but it was useless.

        "Let her go!" Yusuke commanded.

        "I don't think so…" The creature hissed.

"You take one step closer and I slit her pretty little neck." Keiko gasped.

        "Fine, you want to do it the hard way, we can play like that. Now what do you want?" Yusuke asked.

        "Just go back to your seat." The demon said.

        "Ok fine," Yusuke backed up and turned around. Keiko could feel the creature loosen his grip on her neck. Suddenly Yusuke jumped around and punched the demon then kicked him a few times. The demon fell over and two security guards came down and picked up the motionless demon.

        "Mr. Sariashki (is that how you spell the dude with the long black hair who owns team Toguro?)

Said he was very sorry about all of this, it won't happen again."

        'Who's Mr. Sariashki? I swear I've heard that name before, but where?' Yusuke's attention turned to Keiko. His hands graced her neck where the monster had a hold of her.

        "Are you okay?" He asked. Keiko nodded; still a little shocked by what happened. Yusuke smirked.

        "I'm going to kill Botan for bringing you here, but first I need a nap…" Then Yusuke fell asleep in Keiko's arms. Keiko blushed and sat down so Yusuke would be lying in her lap. A demon behind them held a claw up ready to slash the defenseless boy when Shizuru turned around and glared at him.

        "-_- Don't even think about it." She said menacingly as she cracked her knuckles. 

Demon- O_O  Then the demon sat down quietly.

        Kurama smirked and turned to look at Roto.

        "Your only defense is gone, prepare to die." Kurama through the death seed at Roto.

        "Oh come on! Is that all you have? To throw a pebble at me?" Kurama kept on smirking. All the sudden, a hundred flower's busted from Roto's body.

        "What a pity, such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil…" Kurama said as he turned around and walked off the stage.

        "Well, um, the was um, something you don't see every day but oh well! One win for the Urimeshi team!" Koto yelled energetically. 

"Next fighters, please come to arena!" 

A/n- Fluff is coming! Have faith! There was a little bit, but BELIVE me, there's a lot more to come! The more into the story, the more fluff there will be! I promise! R&R!


	5. chapter 5

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n Ok obviously I'm a failure at reaching my goals. T_T.

Bob: e_e Forgive her, she fell down the stairs three times over the break.

A/n yes, PLEASE do forgive me! I Swear I'll write more! I bet my Kazoo on it!

Bob: Her neighbor gave her a kazoo for New Years Eve and she likes to play with it.

A/n Yes I do! ^_^ I love my little yellow kazoo! ? It makes me feel like I'm not a failure in music! Anyway, please forgive me!

        "Yusuke…" Keiko said quietly as she got out of bed. She looked out the window and watched the sun pop over the trees. Botan and Shizuru were still fast asleep. Keiko heaved a sigh and thought about yesterday.

~*Flashback*~

        Yusuke's motionless body lay in her arms. She looked down at his face and couldn't help but smile, how could anyone want to harm such a beautiful face? (A/n I love his face too! ^_^) Her delicate finger slid across his cheek, causing him to stir and her to giggle.

        "Hmm, that's strange." Keiko snapped back into reality.

        "What is it Shizuru?" Shizuru's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

        "That guy from the other team that is stepping in the ring right now seems to have the most energy of the lot. I'm getting a weird feeling from him, I just wonder why he's going, I thought he'd be going last."

        "That is odd." Keiko said slowly as she began to soothingly rub the back of Yusuke's head.

        'I wonder what's going on…' She thought curiously.

~*~*~

        "Confident fool, I'll deal with this one." Hiei said as he jumped on the stone ring.

        "Ok… Well while he's doing that what should we do?" Kurama looked at Kuwabara for a minute.

        "What do you mean?" 

        "Well, shouldn't we get Urimeshi from Keiko and Shizuru. I mean doesn't him being with them make them a bigger target?" Kurama turned to look at the small image of the three in the stands. No one near them were even LOOKING at them, it was as though they weren't there.

        "I think the threat that Sayko gave them may have kept them at bay. Also them knowing that they would be no match for Yusuke if they did decide to attack, I believe they will be fine. We can just keep an eye on them." Kurama said

        "Yeah well whatever, you're the smart one." Kuwabara mumbled.

        "As long as Yusuke isn't around me when he wakes up. He'll KILL me fro bringing Keiko here. Look at what has happened to her already!" Botan shook her head.

"I shouldn't have brought her." 

        "On the contrary. If you hadn't had brought her here, no one would have been there to protect her from Roto's brother."

        "You know he's right Botan." Kuwabara added.

        "Yeah well you two can tell that to Yusuke when he wakes up." Botan said grimly.

        "Um, no that's ok!" Kuwabara said quickly.

        "I think I'll be elsewhere… far away from him." Kurama added.

Botan: e_e -_-  "Some friends you are…" She said.

Kurama and Kuwabara: n_n ;;

~*~*~

        "Wow! And Hiei wins! Team Urimeshi only needs one more point to win!" Koto shouted through the microphone.

        "I'm glad there's only one more fight. I don't know if I could take anymore." Keiko said. Yusuke was still sound asleep in her lap.

        "You do know this is only the first match, right kid?" Shizuru asked, flipping her hair.

        "I know, it's just that I want a break from it all. It's been a really long day." Keiko said as she played with Yusuke's hair. (I love his hair ^_^!) Suddenly there was a loud booming voice over the intercom. Keio and Shizuru covered their ears.

        "Wow he's really loud!" Suddenly Yusuke's eyes popped open.

        "Err, stupid jerk… waking me up." He murdered.  Yusuke stood up and mumbled some more.

        "Uh, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, wide eyed. Yusuke turned and looked at Keiko.

        "Oh hey, so you finally found out… sorry I lied, well actually it was BOTAN who lied."  Keiko just looked at him. How could he be so calm about all of this?

        "Team Urimeshi, present your fighter!" Koto yelled over the speaker.

        "I guess I better go. See ya!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs and into the arena.

~*End flashback*~

Keiko clutched the drapes as she stared into the deep forest.

        'I remember seeing Yusuke get hurt and me running down to try to make him stop. I remember Shizuru running after me (In this story Shizuru doesn't meet Sayko.) and yelling at me that I couldn't do anything. But I also remember Yusuke's look. I have never seen Yusuke that happy before. I have seen him laugh, but I've never seen him this happy. I don't wan to ruin it for him; I know Botan will want me to go see him. But I can't, not now, I feel very light headed; I think I'll take a walk before everybody else gets up.' Keiko thought as she slowly moved away from the window.

        After a quick shower, Keiko grabbed an apple and headed out the door, only to quickly run back in to write Shizuru and Botan a short note.

                _Dear Shizuru and Botan,_

_I felt a little lightheaded and I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a short walk in the forest. I'll be back by noon!_

_                                                        -Keiko_

        Satisfied with her letter Keiko sunk outside so not to wake anyone, than quickly sprinted to the forest where she slowed down to a steady walk. Keiko took a bit out of her apple, the sourness of the apple made her cringe.

        "Ew! This is disgusting! Who would eat THIS? " She threw the apple to the edge of the forest and continued her walk. Suddenly she heard a twig break, she quickly turned around only to find nothing there. 

        'Don't freak out! Just keep on walking. Man I'm hungry! It must be late, oh no! I told Botan and Shizuru that I would be back by noon!' She franticly looked at her watch.

        "11:50! I gotta get back! But how… I'm too far into the forest; I don't even know what way I went. Let's see, a straight path is always the fastest way so I'll just cut through the forest. No big deal." Keiko turned to see a part of the forest where the trees grew thick and darkness seemed to hang around the whole area.

"Ok maybe a big deal. NO! I won't be intimidated by TREES!" Keiko bravely stepped into the thick forest and began to walk. 

        "I should almost be there…" Keiko said aloud to herself.

        "Where are you going??" I voice asked. Keiko spun around to see a dark looming figure. 

'DO I know him?' She wondered. The shadow looked like someone her age. 

'Could it be Kuwabara?' The figure took a few steps closer, not revealing it self in the light. 'Yusuke? NO it can't be Yusuke or Kuwabara or Kurama…' As long as she'd known them, no matter how many fights they had gotten into. They never smelled like blood.

R&R I Am very sad to say that I lost a lot of my reviewers. I only have like 2 now. This is so depressing! If you are reading, please review! Even if this story is already finished, just review to let me know that you're reading. It would make me so unbelievably happy! You could even just say 'hi.' I would just like to know if I have any reviewers at all. Pweaze? : Puppy eyes:


	6. chapter 6

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n My computer is crashed. Fun huh? Right now I'm using my mom's computer. So really it's not my fault that I haven't updated. SORRY!!!@!!  I hope you can all forgive me! And thank you for updating! I was so happy I got more than 2 reviews I could cry! T_T. THANK YOU!!

            "Is someone there?" Keiko asked.

            "Yes. It is I, Yukira great and powerful demon. Why is it that a little human girl is here? And from what I can tell totally defenseless. You're spirit energy is next to nothing, and you don't look strong at all. And since you're here at hanging neck island, I can only assume that you know that most demons, me included, can not be harmed by strength. My skin is as strong as a rock. Weapons and brut strength will get you nowhere." Yukira said. His voice was high pitched and scratched.

            "I just came here to take a walk, and I lost track of time. I told my friends I'd be back by now so I tried to take a short cut through the forest." Keiko explained as calmly as you can with a monster in front of you.

            'Ok… think, maybe he can help me. Maybe he'll take me back to the path. Who am I trying to kid? I have listening to these things talk about nothing but death to humans mainly Yusuke and Kuwabara, but humans. Plus, yesterday that demon attacked me In broad daylight and now it's shadowed and no one is here. I can't scream and he just told me that slapping him wouldn't work so now what? I could try to run, but he would just catch me. Oh no! what am I going to do? Yusuke help! No!  I can get out of this myself… hopefully. Yusuke shouldn't have to risk himself because of my stupidity of cutting through the woods. Oh man! I should have just stayed on the path! To late for that. Ok what am I going to do?' Keiko thought at hyper speed. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body.

            "Well, that means that you don't have spirit awareness, 'cause if you did you would know that you're miles from the hotel and have acutely been taking a detour."

            "b-but t-that isn't possible! A straight line is the fastest way." Keiko stuttered.

            "hee hee. Stupid human girl! I'm getting hungry though, and you would make a very tasty lunch."

            Keiko stepped back, he eyes became more determined and her soft delicate hands formed into tight fists.

            "Don't try to run away. I am very hungry and I won't let you get away." Yukira warned.

             Keiko stood dumbstruck for a second then quickly turned around and ran for her life. Suddenly a pair of red beady eyes stood in front of her. Keiko screeched and turned to run in another direction. But it hopeless.  Keiko tripped on a vine and fell on the ground, hard. Only to slip into a state of unconsciousness.

~*~*~

            "Shizuru, what time is it?" Botan asked as she plopped herself on a chair and reached for a magazine.

            "12:15" She answered form the small walk in kitchen.

            "hmmm, do you think we should wake Keiko up? I mean she has had a rough day but I've never known her to sleep in. I wonder what it will do to her immune system? With all this stress on her I don't want her to get sick or anything so maybe we should… what do you think?" Botan asked. Shizuru walked in and threw Botan a pop.

            "How 'bout we go in, tell her what time it is and let her decide if she should wake up or not?" Botan smiled and clasped her hands together.

            "Brilliant!" Botan and Shizuru walked over and knocked on Keiko's door.

            " :knock knock: Keiko? :knock knock: Keiko?" Botan called. After a few seconds the two girls opened the door and peered inside.

            "Keiko?" The two looked around the room. No Keiko.

            "I'll go check the bathroom." Shizuru said. Botan nodded and looked for clues. The room was in perfect order. The bed was neatly made and Keiko's suit case was stowed  in the closet.

            "She's not there Botan." Shizuru reported.

            'That's so strange…" Botan said, worry starting to fill her violet eyes. Noticing this, Shizuru put her hand on Botan's shoulder.

            "Hey, I'm sure she's fine… she is probably wandering around the hotel or something." Botan shook her head.

            "I doubt it. Something MUST be wrong. Keiko is the most responsible person I know. She wouldn't leave without leaving us a note."

            "Maybe she went to go see Yusuke and thought she'd be back before we woke up." Shizuru suggested, although she was getting a bad feeling about this.

            "Hmmm, maybe. I'll call Yusuke and see if she's there." Botan picked up the phone and dialed the number.

            "Hello?" Kurama answered.

            "Kurama? Is Keiko over there?" Botan asked franticly.

            "Keiko? No she's not? Why?"

            "She's not here. We can't find her. What are we supposed to do?"

            "Hang on. We'll be right over and we'll help you look for her. The best thing you can do right now is stay calm." Kurama replied.

            "Ok. Just hurry!" Botan said before she hung up.

"They're coming over to help us look." Botan told Shizuru.

            "Hey, don't worry. Keiko can handle herself, I'm sure she's fine."

            "I hope so…" Botan replied grimly.

~*~*~

            "Hey Kurama. Who was that?" Kuwabara asked.

            "It was Botan. She and Shizuru can't find Keiko."

            "Hn. I'm guessing we're going to go look for her?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.

            "Uh one problem…" Kuwabara said.

"Urimeshi isn't here. He went to go for a walk."

            "Why don't you go find him than Kuwabara than meet me and Hiei at the girl's room?" Kurama suggested.

            "Yeah sure, sounds good to me."

"Come on Hiei, let's go." Kurama said.

"Hn." Was his reply as he followed the red head out of the room.

A/n well how was that? Let me know!!!@!!


	7. chapter 7

~*too late to go back*~

a/n Ya miss me? This story is heading into a two big twists. I don't know if you'll get them till the end… you'll just have to read and find out! OH! P.s…..

READ THIS!

            -I am going to have another couple in this story. I'm having you choose! I'll have any couple besides, (duh) anything with Yusuke/someone or, Keiko/someone. And I don't do gay or lesbian stuff either. I'm not racist (I just don't want to write it.) Thank you so much!

            "Urameshi! Urameshi? Urameshi this is no time to have a secret meeting!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs.

"geese where could he be?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Is that you Urameshi?" He asked a figure further in the woods.

            "Yeah Kuwabara it's me. The weirdest thing just happened. Some demon attacked me, and his teammate got mad and killed him. I must be a real celebrity…"

            "Why didn't you just blast them away with you spirit gun?"

            Yusuke held his index finger to his face.

            "Funny thing… I can't."

            "Eh? What do you mean you can't!" Kuwabara yelled, almost angrily.

            "I have no idea why, but I just can't. I always got it back during training, but I don't even feel a tingle."

            "Oh! THIS is great!" Kuwabara said as rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, this may not be the best time to since you're practically defenseless-"

            "What do you mean DEFENSLESS?!" Yusuke interrupted.

 "I COULD STILL WHIP YO-"

            "Keiko's gone." Kuwabara finished.

            "What do you mean she's gone?" Yusuke asked in a confused voice.

            "No one can find her."

            "Well couldn't that be a good thing? Maybe she went home to where it's safer." Yusuke said.

            "Oh come off it! You know better than me that she wouldn't just leave. She's tougher than that! Plus Keiko's no of the most responsible people I know and Botan said she didn't even leave a note!"

            "…"

  
"Are you listening to me?!" Kuwabara yelled.

            "Yeah, I heard you. So what are we going to do?" He asked sullenly.

            "We're supposed to met Kurama and Hiei at the girls room."

            "ok then, let's go."

~*~*~*~

            "Hn. So, you woke up then what?" Hiei asked the girls.

            "Well, I got up, had a cup of tea, took a shower, got dressed, and did my make up than came in here where I found Shizuru!" Botan explained.

            "I got up, went out for a while, took a shower, got dressed and everything than came in here and made some coffee and that's when Botan said she wanted to wake up Keiko."

            "I see, and you found no note?" Kurama asked.

            "No." They both answered.

            "Bakas." Hiei said. They all looked at him.

            "what for?" Botan asked confused.

            "When you had tea you put the cup down on the note and it stuck to the bottom of the cup." Hiei explained, holding up the evidence.

            "What does the note say?" Botan asked.

            " 'Dear Botan and Shizuru'" Hiei read.

" 'I felt lightheaded and couldn't sleep So I decided to take a short walk in the forest. I'll be back by noon. Keiko'" 

            "Well it's nearly 2:00 now! She's I've never known Keiko to be late for anything!" Botan cried.

            "She's right. The kid's wound as tight as a clock." Shizuru said.

            Hiei rolled his eyes and his Jagan started to glow.

            'Yusuke.' He thought.

            'Hiei? Is Keiko back?'

            'No, she left a note saying she'd be back by noon and that was almost 2 hours ago. She should be in the forest. Go look for her, but send the idiot here, he can help us try and track her.' 

            'Alright! I'm on it!' he thought back.

~*~*~

a/n It's late, I'll try and type the mini twist tomorrow. When this story is over you'll have quite a few surprises. Hopefully. Remember to tell me what pairing! 


	8. chapter 8

~*~Too late to go back~*~

a/n- okay, just to let you know three people voted! :trumpets sound: so far no one has chosen the same one. But I should probably tell you that it can't be Sayko and Shizuru. It's not that I don't like them or anything, it's just it doesn't work with the story. To tell you the truth, it's who you want to be with Botan… Koenma, Hiei, or Kurama. Oh, and to answer a question, Hiei didn't find her with his Jagan because then this one other thing wouldn't that I wanted to use. Ok well back to the story!

            "Wh-where am I?" Keiko said softly as she opened her eyes. Her head spun with a constant nagging throb. Keiko was wrapped up in what seemed to be a cocoon made of vines and leaves, she was hanging from a tree she found out as well. The demon who had captured her was gathering wood. Keiko didn't speak. She didn't move. All she did was think.

            'What am I going to do? I can barely move. Maybe if I threatened. The demons seem to know who Yusuke is… no that wouldn't work. They hate him. I'll I can do is pray that someone who won't eat me to come and rescue me, but I doubt that will happen. I might as well face the facts.' Keiko closed her eyes.

            "Do not be sad little girl. It'll all be over soon." he chuckled menacingly.

            "I won't give up." Keiko said calmly.

            "Sorry to say but you don't get a choice."

            "…"

            "Now take this, it will put you to sleep so know one will hear you scream." He thrusted a small vile of liquid in her mouth. Keiko immediately began to feel drowsy, and her head began to spin.  Suddenly a  tall, strong man was walking that way.

            "It's ok Keiko, you'll be fine, I'll take you back." He told her. That was the last thing she heard or saw before losing conciseness.

~*~*~

            "So… what are we doing again?"

            "Fool, for the hundredth time we're investigating on where that girl may be." Hiei spat out.

            "Hiei, she has a name you know, I don't believe she would appreciative you calling her 'that girl.'" Kurama said.

            "Hn. I know what her name is."

            "Then say it shrimpy!" Kuwabara said, exasperated.

            Hiei was getting very irritated and was about to punch Kuwabara when he got a strange feeling from his Jagan.

            'Why would he be there?' he thought to himself.

~*~*~

            "Togouro!" 

            "Yes, it's me. You'll release the girl at once and give her to me."

            "Bu-but sir! She's a worthless human! Why would you possibly want her?"

            Togouro thought for a moment.

            "That is none of your concern, just give me Keiko."

            "I can't! Once a victim is in my cocoon, they cannot be released!" He exclaimed. (*cough*over confidant in ablilitys*cough*)

            Togouro shot some air at the area which was holding Keiko up from the ground. It seemed to be the main vine that was holding the whole thing together. As he predicted, the vine snapped and released the girl from her prison. Before she landed on the ground, Togouro caught her. With out tuning around, the demon who had captured Keiko, died.

            "Yusuke, I know you saw the whole thing. Come out now."

            "If you as much as touch her, I swear I'll-" 

            "You need not tell me what will happen to me, I don't intend to harm her." Tougoro turned around and gently dropped Keiko into Yusukes arms.

            "I advise you to spend time with her. She's seems like a nice girl and you should tresure that because no one knows what will happen tomorrow8." And with that he left.

            "Why in the world would he help me?" Yusuke whispered.

~*~*~

            "brother?" The older toguoro asked in a caring voice.

            "Yusuke reminds me of myself some times, And the girl, Keiko she reminds me of-"

            "Then it'll be prefect."

A/n- hmm, I wonder what they're talking about… well I know!   
I know everything that's going to happen in this story! Except for botan and X. so vote!   
  



	9. chapter 9

~*too late to go back*~

A/n- Things I really like right now… the show 24, crystlight (raspberry punch.) and chocolate covered almonds. Things I don't like right now, my moms computer(which I'm using right now), my computer (that crashed which is WHY I'm using my moms computer.). Ok enough complaining. As for the poles. In the lead is Koenma, and in second is Kurama.

READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND STORY!

*We are skipping some of the story. Everything that we are skipping is how it is on the show. We are now in the third round. Oh, there is a twist hope ya like it!

            "Cowards." Kuwabara winced in pain.

"Making us fight two rounds in a row!"

            "Pitiful." Hiei said under his breath.

            "Did you really think it would be any other way Hiei?" Kurama asked.

            "Of course I knew! I just wasn't sure when they would get desperate."

            "HEY ANNOCER GIRL! GO TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS THAT WE AIN'T FIGHTING TWO FREAKIN' ROUNDS IN A ROW!" Yusuke yelled at Koto.

            "Ummm… hee hee. I don't really know what they're doing! I just smile and tell people with no money who bought blood nose seats what's going on." Koto tried to explain.

            "You have got to be kidding me!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

~*~*~

            "KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled into the stands. Jinn had plunged into the area where they were sitting.

            "It's ok Yusuke. Shizuru sensed it! They're fine." Botan told the ragging teenager.

            'That was way to close.' Yusuke thought.

'If Shizuru hadn't been there, she'd be dead now.'

~*~*~

            "Um excuse me sir? Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" Keiko asked a yellow demon with green spiked hair. The demon  shrugged her off and kept on walking.

            "YO! YOU COULD AT LEAST INSULT US BEOFRE YOU LEAVE!" Shizuru yelled after him.

            "Ahem…" Keiko and Shizuru turned around to see a tall man with long, jet black hair.

"I'm sorry to inform you that there are no bathrooms. Demons don't seem to have a need for them and the committee doesn't want to spend any more money than necessary."

            Keiko looked at him with questioning eyes.

            "Umm, excuse me Sir, but do we know you?" She asked.

            Shizuru stared at him.

            'He looks like someone I know, but who? I swear I've seen a picture of him somewhere.' 

            He chuckled softly.

            "No, I don't believe you do. Forgive me, my name is Sayko. I'm the owner of team Toguro."

            'Toguro… that sounds familiar. I'll ask Shizuru about it later, maybe she'll remember.' Keiko thought.

            "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sayko." Keiko said with a bow.

"I'm-"

            "Keiko Yukimora. And your friend's name is Shizuru Kuwabara. I know all about you." He said clammily.

            "What do you know?" Shizuru asked.

            "I know that your brother is Kazuma Kuwabara, you are very loyal, and you taught your brother how to fight. And that you, Keiko are the girlfriend of Yusuke Urameshi, and you attend Sariashki jr. High, and are an honor roll student. And you both weren't supposed to be here but forced Yusuke's friend Botan into brining you here and are now supporting team Urameshi." (I have no idea if I spelt their schools name right.)

            "How is it that you know so much about us, and we know so little about you?" Shizuru demanded.

            He laughed softly.

            "I have my ways. If you have to go use the restroom, I suggest you go in the woods. Good day to you ladies." He said and abruptly turned around and walked away.

            "Wow, what a weird guy." Keiko said once he was out of view.

            "Yeah, But we can talk about that later. But if we don't leave right now, I'm going to burst!" Shizuru  said as she dashed towards to exit door.

            "Shizuru! Hold up!" Keiko yelled as she sprinted past the hoards of demons to catch up.

            Shizuru paused and waited for Keiko, who was having a hard time getting past everyone.

            "Excuse me pardon me." Keiko asked timidly.

            Shizuru rolled her eyes.

            "Oh come on Keiko! It's not like you know anyone here! You'll never see them again after this week! Forget the Miss. Manners routine and HUSSEL IT! I'm dying here!"

            "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Keiko said as she pushed her way through the crowd.

~*~*~

            _A few yards away… _

            "Excuse me pardon me." A timid voice called.

            "Oh come on Keiko! It's not like you know anyone here! You'll never see them again after this week! Forget the Miss. Manners routine and HUSSEL IT! I'm dying here!"

            "Okay, okay! I'm coming!"  A sweet voice called.

            "Hey, did just say 'Keiko?'" Someone asked, their voice medium pitched and with a touch of a girlish squeal.

            "Yeah, I think so. But than again a lot of people have the name Keiko." Noted another voice, this one sounding deeper.

            "Well, that's true but it even sounded like her!" A different voice from the others said, this one sweet, and feminine.

            "I vote we go check it out." Another deep voice suggested.

            "Sure."

            "Right."

            "I agree!"

~*~*~

            (a/n- okay! I'm sooo unbelievably tired! So I'm writing the other half of the twist tomorrow.)


	10. chapter 10

            ~*Too late to go back*~

            A/n Guess what? My school had a snow day today! M dad my us clean all day though… so much for relaxation! I don't know how long this chapter or story for that matter will be. Okay to the story!

            "Is something bothering you two?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Who's Toguro?" Shizuru asked suddenly. The room went silent. Yukina's eyes widened and seemed to drag her back to horrible memory's.

            "Toguro's the guy who forced us to go here. He's the whole reason why this is all happening." Kuwabara said quietly.

            "He's the man who let us go back to the stadium when those guards where chasing us." Yukina clarified.

            "You  were being chased by guards?" Kurama asked.

            "Well it wasn't our fault! That pervert bouncer wouldn't let us go in so we had to go in by force and then some guards chased us than Toguro saw us and let the us go in and stopped the guard." Botan tried to explain.

            "How was the guard a pervert?" Yusuke asked.

            "He was almost as bad as you Yusuke." Keiko answered.

            "He was hitting on everyone. Thankfully Keiko has had you to practice on all these years. And Shizuru too." Botan added.

            "Wow. I don' know if I should kill the guy or feel pitty for him." Yusuke remarked.

"Yeah, I think all kill him. What did he look like?" Botan was about to go into great detail when Shizuru spoak.

            "No need. I took care of him. But those gaurds where tougher. If Sayko hadn't stopped them, I would be in demon prison."

            "There's that name again… where is that name from?" Yusuke poundered.

            "Who Sayko? He said he was the owner of team Toguro. He sure knew a lot about us. It was like he knew us." Keiko said.

            "You talked to him?" Yusuke almost shouted.

            "Yeah, he seems so fimiliar… like I've seen his picture before." Shizuru said.

            "You have." Hiei said simply. Everyone turned to look at the small fire demon. Hiei looked out the window which he was sitting on.

"Because he owns a team, his picture is in the pamphlet that the committee sells."

            "You mean the programs?" Keiko asked. He nodded simply. Shizuru snapped her fingers and brightened up.

            "That must be it! Thanks Hiei! That was really bothering me. Almost as much as my little bro does when he's around Yukina." She mumbled the last part. Hiei smirked and nodded.

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            The masked fighter stood up and walked over to the door.

            "Excuss me but my father owns this hotel and he just wanted to congragulate you on your vitory today. He also wanted to know if you wanted anything." A deep voice asked politely.

            "That voice, I think I know who it is…" Keiko mumbled.

            "Yo! Masked guy…er, girl! Who is it!" Kuwabara asked.

            "Fool! Go to the door and see for yourself!"

            "Yeah bro! Don't make her do all the work."

            "I swear I know that voice!" Keiko shouted in frustration.

            "Hey! Maybe it's that bouncer! That would be nice, the people I really want to pound come to me!"

            "Yusuke! Is that all you think about!" Botan yelled at him.

            "For the moment yes." Yusuke replied.

            "ARGH! I swear!" while Botan and Yusuke continued arguing the masked fighter came back.

            "Did you order anything?" Kurama asked. The masked fighter shook her head.

            "You two are running my contentration!" Hiei shouted at Botan and Yusuke. 

            "Hey! You weren't even supposed to bring Keiko here If she wasn't here than she wouldn't have got hit on and I wouldn't want to kill him!"

            "I told you you should tell her the truth I said, 'ok but if you don't tell her soon, things are going to get messy…' but did you listen? Noooo!"

            "First of all, I didn't tell her for her safty. And second, I thought you told her!"

            KNOCK KNOCK!

            Keiko let out a sigh.

            "I'll get it." Keiko stood up and opened the door.

            "I'm sorry to bother you again but could you please keep it down. **Gasp** Keiko!"

            "Girl, who is it?"

            "Hiei, I told you to stop calling Keiko 'girl'." Kurama said.

            "Yeah shorty!" Kuwabara laughed.

"OW! Why did you throw that at me?!"

            "Kazuma, are you alright?"  
  


            "I THINK SHE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" Botan yelled.

            "I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO BRING HER AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SO THAT MUCH!" Yusuke shouted back.

            "Uh, guys. We have company…" Keiko said as she lead the four figures into the room.

            A/n sorry for mistakes! I'm going to have some bonding time with my family now. I wonder who came to the door… Tee-hee just kidding! I know! And you will to. Soon. Hopefully.


	11. chapter 11

~*Too Late to go back*~

            A/n- Ok, the polls are closed. The winner is Koenma. So, this story is also going to be a Botan/ Koenma story. For those of you who do not like that pairing, I'm sorry. I really am! I think I'll put in some Shizuru/ Kurama too. What do you think? I wanted to ask Noneofyourbeswax a question… I'm just curious, what do you think is going to happen because you said it was kind of obvious. You might be surprised! I'm not really sure if I know what I'm doing yet. I have two plans so if you guess right I'll pick the other one. That way you can still be surprised! ^_^. Ok to the story!

            Everyone turned to look at Keiko. Keiko stance was uneasy and she was looking somewhat between the floor and the rest of the group. Her eyes begging for help.

            "Everyone, this is Asaku," Keiko pointed to a girl with strawberry Blonde hair that was stick strait and ended about to her ribs, big blue eyes, and a face that was spotted with freckled.

"Mikie," she motioned to a girl with chocolate brown eyes, long dark brown hair with blonde highlights that reached down to her shoulders, and mocha colored skin.

"This is Troy," A boy with a dirty blonde hair that went strait and frayed outwards at the end, cold blue eyes, and a light beige skin and stepped up and smiled cockily and mouthed a 'hi'.

"And this is Chris." The last boy had blonde hair that reached his eyes, blue eyes, and had pale skin.

            "And these are…" Kurama asked, looking for a relationship.

            "They go to our school. The boys are transfer students from America. But they speak fluent Japanese. Me, Asaku, and Mikie have been showing them around for the last couple of weeks." Keiko said.

            "My dad owns this hotel, he said that they're was a big competition so we could come and stay here for a while." Chris said.

              "Me and Asaku have been dating ever since I transferred here." Troy said, looking at Asaku who wasn't looking at him.

            "Same with me and Mikie."  Chris added.

            "So did you two know each other before you came to Japan?" Kurama asked.

            "Well, I knew troy a little. He went to my school but we weren't really friends… But he was coming here as a school program and I was coming her to spend some time with my dad, so we flew on the same plane and stuff, in fact we're riding back together in 6 months." Chris said.

            "Yeah, we're best friends now." Troy added.

            "And what about you two lovely ladies?" Kurama asked.

            Asaku, and Mikie giggled.

"Oh yes, we've been best friends since the fourth grade!" Asaku said smiling the whole time.

"Well, you know about us. So how about you? You got a girlfriend?" Mikie asked Hiei.

'Kurama, what's a 'girlfriend'?' Hiei asked though telepathy.

'It's what Keiko is to Yusuke, going out on outing with a certain girl you have feelings for. Like love.' Kurama answered through thought.

'In that case, can I kill her?'

'NO!' Kurama thought as loud as he could.

"Hn." Hiei answered.

"Oh my gosh? A good looking guy like you not having a girlfriend?" Mikie said in shock.

"Emotions are a weakness." He answered bluntly.

"Well, how about you?" Asaku asked Kurama.

"You got a special girl?"

            "No, at the moment I'm currently single." Asaku's face brightened up like a light bulb.

            "Ok! Well, what are you doing here Keiko?" Troy asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

            "Ummm…"

            "Well look at the time! It's gotten so late! I really must be getting my beauty sleep very, very soon. like right now!" Botan interrupted. 

            "Keiko! Don't you have the key?"

            "Why I do Botan!" Keiko said energetically.

"Yes, and I'm simply ready to hit the hay! How about you Yukina?" Shizuru asked.

            "But I thought we were going to play cards…"

            "Oh my! You must really be fatigued! Thinking we're playing cards! We just came in to say good night!" Shizuru laughed nudging Yukina in the ribs lightly.

            "Oh yes! I am simply going to die if I don't get to sleep soon!" Yukina beamed.

            "You all seem so full of energy thou." Troy noted, obviously very confused.

            "Oh no! Trust me! They're always like this!" Yusuke said. Standing up and putting his hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"This is what they're like right before they crash!"

            "The great Uriameshi?" Asaku and Mikie said in unison.

            "Yes! That's true. They just have had a lot of caffeine today. Like a sugar crash. And you know the old saying, what goes up must come down!" Kuwabara said, he also was now standing right behind Yukina. Hiei glared at him then resumed his old position.

            "Hn."

            "It is rather late in the night. And at this age level you need to get at least 8 hours of sleep a night! Plus we have a big day tomorrow!" Kurama added.

            "What are you doing tomorrow? We can meet you there!" Asaku said. Still smiling.

            "Oh my gosh! I don't think I can stand anymore!" Shizuru said as she stumbled into Kurama.

            "Would you mind walking me to my room? I just don't know what will happen if you don't. I could fall down the stairs and break my neck."

            "Oh coarse I'll help you to the room!" Kurama said as she supported he elbow and started walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Kurama whispered in her ear.

            "No problem." She whispered back.

            "Well, it was very nice to meet al of you! Come on Hiei!" Botan yelled.

            "Hn. Why?" 

"Because you left your bandana in our room." Botan made up.

            "Hn. Fine." Hiei stood up and walked out of the room with Botan.

            "Come on Yukina." Kuwabara said as they walked out of the room.

            "Well, it was nice to see you! Maybe we'll see each other later!" Keiko said. Once they were out of the room, the masked fighter came up to Yusuke. 

            "I'll see you later Keiko." Yusuke said. Sensing a familiar presence.

            "What?"

            "I need to talk to someone." And with that he left her and turned to the masked fighter. Suddenly he turned around to Keiko again.

            "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He said in a joking voice. But Keiko's face still was serious as stone.

            "Yusuke. Just don't so anything stupid."

            "I never do anything stupid."

            "You mean besides being hit by a car?"

            "I'll see you tomorrow at the semi- finals. Just try to get those four friends of yours out of here. The last thing we need are some punks finding out who we are." Yusuke said, shrugging of the last comment.

            "Right. I'll get right on it!"

            "See ya Later!"

            "Yeah, later." Keiko smiled.

A/n- the new people are people from my school. Brett liked the name Troy so I gave it to him. The thing that is going to happen between Mikie and Chris who are really Char and Brett (different Brett) really did happen! And in case you haven't noticed, Mikie and Asaku were in my story interference. Oh and the reason Troy and Chris didn't know Yusuke and Kuwabara because they have been training for the past three months. I don't think hey wet to school. Did they? And the reason the girls didn't know Kuwabara is that they just didn't. I'll remember him soon! R&R!


	12. chapter 12

~*~Too late to go back~*~

A/n Hi everyone! My computer is still busted at home and up till now I've been typing on my mom's computer. However, I'm in typing class this quarter and my teacher is letting me type my story here at school so it should go a lot faster. In case you're wondering, this story is like halfway done. I know it seems like it's almost over but really it's not. And I would have updated sooner, only I had 2 friends over all weekend.

Bob- her friends are scary; they said I look like a lion.

Me- bob got shaved, I think he looks like an Eskimo… but ignore him -_- he's just jealous that I spent time with them instead of him. Plus, he's a bed hog; I can hardly sleep at night so I say he has gotten his revenge.

Bob- it's not my problem that you can sleep.

Me- you do know that I feed you… right?

Bob- uh oh.

            **KNOCK KNOCK**

            "Coming!" Kurama shouted as he set down the book that he was reading, 'Virus hunters of the CDC; level four.' (That's an actual book!) Kurama uncrossed his legs and walked over to the door. He looked through the peek hole and saw it was Keiko; he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Why hello Keiko. How are you?"

            "Oh, I'm fine. But you should really be getting your sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

            "I know, just catching up on some light reading. What can I do for you?"

            "Um, I'm kind of embarrassed to ask you this but I was wondering if you and Hiei would consider to taking Mikie and Asaku out to a restraint tomorrow morning. That way they wouldn't be at the stadium to watch the fight."

            "But what about those boys?"

            "Oh you mean Chris and Troy?" Keiko laughed.

"I'm sure that they have no interest to watch the fight if their girlfriends are out with two other boys."

            "Ha Ha, I'm sure you are correct, however what about us? If we are out with them then who would fight for us?"

            "Don't worry! I have it all planed out. I went to the restaurant to make reservations-"

            "You knew we'd say yes?"

            "Oh no! But you know the old saying! Better safe then sorry. Plus I can always just cancel if you said no. But anyway, you just say you need to go to the bathroom and sneak out. Please Kurama? It won't take long, just to distract them for a while."

            "I will agree to this, however, I'm the more easier target. We'll have to find a way to get Hiei to agree."

            "Agree to what?" Hiei asked as he entered the room (through the window).

            "…" Keiko just looked at the floor while Kurama looked at the wall, which was very interesting at the moment.

            "Girl you better start talking." Hiei warned.

            "Umm, you see…" Hiei grunted in frustration and closed his eyes; you could see his Jagan glowing brightly underneath the clean white bandana. (I've always wondered how he kept it so clean… I wonder what kind of detergent he uses… but this is beside the point.) Suddenly Hiei's eyes shot open.

            "NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO THAT!" Hiei bellowed and tried to jump out the window, however, being the sly fox that he is; Kurama had already closed it.

            "Aww, come on Hiei! Please? Just for a little while?" Keiko smiled sweetly.

            "If I do this, can I kill her afterwards?" Hiei asked.

            "NO!" they both shouted.

            "However, I'll buy you a new bandana." Keiko offered. Well actually bribed.

            "Hn. I have no use for your simple human supplies. I'll do it because I know that the detective, and the fool, not to mention the fox, is going to make me anyway.

            "That's the spirit Hiei!" Botan shouted as she entered the room, carrying pop and other snacks. Everyone just looked at her.

"What? You knew I wasn't going to let everyone miss out on the card games we were going to play!"

            "Thank you Hiei." Keiko said.

"Speaking of Yusuke, has anyone seen him? I haven't seen him for a couple of hours…"

            "No I haven't seen him, or the masked fighter for that matter. They must still be out." Kurama said as he dealt out the cards.

"But don't worry Keiko. I'm sure they'll be fine."

            "Hello everyone." Yukina said as she entered the room, only to be almost knocked over by Kuwabara. Who was telling her how wonderful she was. (Wow! HE would be a good boyfriend if you ask me!) But his loving sister, Shizuru, knocked over poor Kuwabara with an extreme force to the head. 

"Wait till I'm done eating!" she yelled.

"That could take forever!" Kuwabara mumbled.

"What did you say?!" She snapped.

"N-nothing!" he assured her (Now that I come to think of it, Hiei and Shizuru would make a good couple. But so would Shizuru and Kurama. I know she would go well with Sayko and I've heard of Shizuru and Koenma who would be good too. **Sigh** oh well.)

            "Kuwabara. Do you ever learn?" Koenma asked as he breezed pass him.

            "Koenma sir? You came!" Botan cheered.

            "Botan, stop calling me 'sir' it's way to formal!"

            "Ok, Koenma." Botan blushed at saying his name like that to his face.

Shizuru looked at Keiko who wasn't looking to happy.

            "Hey, kids lighten up a little! After all you don't want to miss out on all the fun of the night now do ya?"

            "No, I guess not. I just thought he'd be back by now."

            "Oh come on Keiko! This is Yusuke here! He's always skipping things or coming late!" Botan encouraged.

            "Botan's right, he never shows up for hardly anything!" Kuwabara laughed.

            "Yes Keiko, try not to be so melancholy." Yukina said sweetly.

            "You too Hiei. Why don't we all play a nice game of cards?" Kurama suggested. Hiei growled and Keiko shook her head no.

            "I'll just watch." She said.

            "Poor Keiko." Botan whispered when Keiko left to go to the bathroom.

            "Yeah, I just hope he's not cheating on Keiko with that masked lady…" Kuwabara whispered back, only to be hit on the head by Shizuru.

            "Fool. Why would Yusuke save her life so many times just to end up cheating on her?" Hiei said, rather loudly.

            "Hiei is right." Kurama said.

            "All the same, I hope Keiko feels better soon." Yukina said in her usual sweet voice. Everyone nodded his or her head in confirmation.

A/n- so what do you think? See that pretty little button on the bottom of the screen? If you press it, you get CANDY!

R&R!!!            


	13. chapter 13

~*Too late to go back*~

            A/n hey everybody! How have you been? (Tell me in review!) Once again I'm typing in my 1-hour class to save time and to update faster. (Too bad I only have this class for 1 quarter!) Today we will be jumping/skipping a lot in the series but hopefully you've all seen the semi finals. If you haven't, tell me and I'll fill you in! I have a small ending to this that is going beyond the Dark Tournament so I have quite a few chapters to write still! This is Hiei and Kurama's date! Hope you enjoy!

            "Hiei if you procrastinate (means delay, I think. Tell me if I'm wrong!) Any longer we'll miss our dates!" Kurama warned.

            "That's the point!" Hiei shouted for the bathroom. Kurama knocked at the locked bathroom door.

            "What are you doing in there?" he asked.

            "None of your business!" he shouted back. (I know Hiei is out of character and that he talks a lot but he's so cute when he's mad!)

            "Hiei, I'm counting to 3 and if you aren't out of there by then, I'll brake down the door!"

            "Hn. I'd like to see you try!"

            "Hiei you know very well that I'm strong enough!"

            "Yes, I can't deny that but if you break down the door, you'll have to pay for it."

Kurama: -_-;;

            "What's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he passed by the angry fox and the shy demon. Kurama's face light up.

            "OK KUWABARA, HAVE A NICE TIME WITH YUKINA!" He shouted into the door.

            "…That won't work Kurama!" Hiei yelled.

Kurama: -_-;;; 

            "What are you two doing? You're going to be late!" Botan yelled as she walked in the room.

"It's a good thing I promised Keiko I'd check on you!"

            "Hey, where is Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Oh the poor thing is exhausted! I made her sleep and said I would check up on you." Botan glanced around the room.

"Where's Hiei?" she asked. The two boys pointed to the bathroom. Botan rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. 

            "Hiei, what on earth are you doing in there?"

            "Hiding from my so called date!"

            "Aww, come on Hiei! It won't be that bad! All you have to do is take them out, than say you have to go to the bathroom and DITCH THEM! They'll be so mad at you that they'll never want to see you again!"

            "I am not taking any chances! I'm staying in here until it's my turn to fight and I'm not coming out for any other reason." 

            Botan sighed and leaned up against the door. The door opened again and Shizuru walked in.

            "Hey what's taking so long?" she asked.

            "Hiei." They all said in monotone. Shizuru stood for a moment then saw something flash in the corner of the room.

            "Kuwabara, start a fire." Shizuru said. 

            "Umm, I don't see what you want to do sis, but sure." And he went to go start a fire. 

            "HA! If you're trying to smoke me out it won't work! There's a vent in here!"

 Shizuru ignored him and walked over to the corner and picked something up.

"I'm not going to try to get you out of there because you are going to come out yourself." Shizuru replied.

"Not even in your dreams baka!" (Quick lesson here, baka means idiot in Japanese.)

"Here sis!" Kuwabara replied happily. He set down a fondue set on the ground near the door. Everyone stared at him.

"Well it's all that I could find!" he defended.

            "Hiei if you don't come out right now, I'm going to melt your katana." (That's what I've heard it called...) Shizuru threatened. The door shot open and a very angry Hiei stepped out.

            "-_- You evil, evil women."

            " ^_^ Hurray Shizuru!" Botan yelled as she jumped in the air.

            "You two have fun on your date, I'm going back to bed." Shizuru said as she walked out the door.

            "Yes me too, I'm whipped out from yesterday night!" Botan said happily as she walked out the door.

            "I might as well go to bed too." Kuwabara mumbled.

            "And we need to get going." Kurama said as he looked at the kitchen clock.

"Come Hiei." He commanded. Hiei just grumbled and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh my gosh! I am just WAY to excited!" Mikie shouted as she did her hair. (Wow, I can't remember the names of whom the girls like and because I'm writing in school, I can't go check. So I hope you don't mind, but I'm might accidentally change the couples around. Hope you don't mind!)

            "Shh! They might hear you! These walls aren't _that_ thick!" Asaku said as she walked out of the bathroom, the aroma of perfume filling the air. (Tee-hee, my friend char doesn't use as much perfume as her character Asaku uses.)

            "I can't help it! They are just tooooo cute! And they have the total hots for us! You know they do!" (*Cough*yeahright*Cough*.) Asaku grinned.

            "Yeah, when Keiko said that they wanted to take us out, but were too shy to ask I simply died." Both girls giggled.

            "But as cute and sexy as they are, I still feel bad about leaving Troy and Chris here by themselves…" Mikie said with a sad tone to her voice.

            "Oh they'll be fine! They hardly do anything with us anyway. They probably won't even notice that we're gone. Besides, if all goes well, we won't even need them anymore. Troy and Chris are nice, and they are cute, in an American sort of way. (Yeah America! ^_^!) But Hiei and Kurama are smart, cute, polite, mysterious and are spicy hot!" Asaku explained, giddy at the idea. (OMG! I just realized that I said that too guys form my school are cute! : Washes mind and mouth with lemon scented joy soap: ok, let me make this clear, they are cute to the imaginary characters, not to me, or the two girls PLAYING the characters. Okay, I'll give you the date now.)

            **KNOCK KNOCK**

            "Coming!!" Asaku said. Both girls were smiling so hard, that they're faces were turning red.

            "Ok, now stay cool." Asaku commanded Mikie, who nodded, while still smiling. Asaku walked to the door, switching her hips all the way. (Argh! I hate it when char does that! It looks weird. Oh dear, I hope she's not reading this.) She opened the door.

            "Hey Hiei, Kurama." She giggled out.

            "Hiei? Kurama? What are you talking about?" Asaku actually looked at the guys she was talking too. It was Chris and Troy.

            "-_- Leave." She said and slammed the door in their face. 

            "Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Mikie asked.

            "It wasn't them, it was Chris and Troy." Asaku replied glumly.

            **KNOCK KNOCK**

            "ARGH! I told you to leave!" Asaku yelled as she opened the door.

            "OK!" Hiei replied happily and started to walk away. Kurama rolled his eyes and grabbed Hiei's collar.

            " Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I though you were someone else!" Asaku gasped.

            "It's no problem." Kurama said with difficulty from Hiei jumping in the air and kicking, trying to get away. Mikie giggled.

            "Oh we are so excited to see you today! We're so glade you're taking us out!" Mikie bubbled.

 (A/n ok I checked my reviews last night and just to let you know, I've only gotten 1. I feel so sad T_T. However, this is not why I'm interrupting the story. The person who reviewed me was my good friend Kassie and she reminded me that I forgot our blue, pudgy friend! I'm so sorry Puu!

Maggie- Puu hates you now.

A/n-Shut up Maggie! Oh, you can read Maggie's stories at Rikku-chan/Maggie.  Check out her stories! I'm in some of them either as Ashley or lee-lee so look for me, 'kay?)

            "The pleasure is all ours." Kurama reassured.

            "Hn. Let's go." Hiei commanded, giving up the struggle to run far, far, away. (poor little demon :tear:**.**)

            "Of coarse!" Asaku hopped around Kurama and inter twined her arm with Hiei's. Hiei grumbled but didn't say anything. Naturally, seeing her friend intertwine arms with someone made Mikie want to do the same with Kurama.  So Mikie ended up with her head on his shoulder and her trying to hold his hands with their fingers laced. (Ok, after much thought, I don't know if I'm going to have Shizuru/Kurama any more. However, I still will have Botan/Koenma but I'm not sure how good I'll be at it. So be patient! Err, please??) Kurama tried to act like he didn't notice and kept on walking.

            'Kurama, if I have to hold hands with this filthy human, you do to.'

            'I never said you had to hold hands with her.'

            '… I hate you.'

            'Yes, I know.' After their brief conversation with thought, they found themselves at the place where Keiko had made their reservations. 

            As soon as they got to their seats, the two girls started talking about things that the two demon boys who were sitting next to them weren't very comfortable with. Topics such as 'how many kids they want', and 'how they feel about age difference'. 

            "Excuse me girls, but we must go to the bathroom momentarily." Kurama said in his usual calm voice. Hiei practically jumped out of his chair.

            "Okay honey, come back soon!" Asaku said to Hiei, while blowing him a kiss.

Hiei- o_O  

            "You too snuggly bunny!" Mikie said to Kurama, while waving to him like he was a little kid.

Kurama-*_* 

            "Um sure, okay we will!" Kurama said while pushing Hiei who was about to lunge at Asaku out of the room.

            Once outside Hiei went over to the nearest tree and hugged it.

            "FINALLY! FREEDOM!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs.

            "Oh my gosh! I've been on weird dates with human girls before but that will scare me for life!" Kurama exclaimed.

            "I'm never listening to Keiko, Botan, or Shizuru ever again." Hiei promised himself.

            "Hey you two! We got some business with you!" two figures in the distance yelled.

A/n- that's it! Who are the people yelling at our boys? Read to find out! R&R!!!@!!


	14. VOTE!

~*Too late to go back*~

A/n after I'm done with this story, which will be soon. I'm taking a short break to make changes on Ice and darkness. But after that I'm going to need a new story idea to do so once again, I'll let you vote and chose, and I'll be adding them to the old votes (I'm glad I kept them ^_^). This time if it's a tie I'll just have my little sister choose one. Here are the options.

A.) When Kurama is fighting in the dark tournament, he accidentally spills the potion that suzaka gave to him. What is he going to do now? Well, Keiko's godfather may have the answer! His name is Pr. Oak and he lives in a strange world full of creatures she's never seen before. Basically this is the girls going out to the pokemon world and trying to find Keiko's uncle. They meet up with a whole bunch of people, team rocket, ash, misty, brock, gary. This is a story I promised I'd write for my little sister so I'm going to write it eventually. Well, I'm writing all of them eventually… anyway Y/K pairing as well as A/M. and there are a few crushes going on in this one too!

B.) Yusuke and his mother are going to a family reunion. Afraid of being born to death, Yusuke brings all of the gang along. When they're there, they get a mission involving Yusuke's cousin, Kagome, and a certain half demon. Inuyasha YYH crossover, Y/K, K/I , and S/M pairings, and maybe a few others.

C.)  Harry Potter and YYH crossover. (anyone notice they're all crossovers?? ^_^;;;) For his next mission, Yusuke and the gang must go protect Harry Potter from Valdamort, without Harry knowing. Everything is going fine until Yusuke blows his cover and shows his spirit energy. Now he's the one who's going to need protection from Valdamort, because Valdamort wants him. Y/K of course and maybe some others. Only thing with this one is that it will have close to nothing to do with the book. Just the main characters, and teachers because I have only read the first book… ^_^;; sorry Harry Potter people! It will have mostly to do with the gang, and the HP gang, and them just living their life at school and of course, Y/K fluff!

Well please vote! Because this story has about 5 chapters left!  


	15. chapter 14

~*~*~Too late to go back~*~*~

            A/n- we're going to be skipping a lot in this chapter. Not in the beginning, but somewhere in the middle. This will make my life a lot easier.

            "Hey! That's right pretty boy! We're talking to you and your vertically challenge friend!" (Please don't kill me Kurama and Hiei fans!)

            "Grrr…." Hiei grabbed the top of his sword and was about to unsheathe it when Kurama stopped him.

            'What are you doing kintsue?' Hiei said telepathically. (Quick lesson, I don't know if I spelt it right, but kintsue means something like 'demon fox'.)

            'Look who it is Hiei, Chris and Troy. Most likely here to get their girlfriends back. They don't know how strong we are, if we don't fake a loss… those two girls in there will be stalking us forever.'

            '… I feel that I am being faced with a dilemma. On one hand, I would never lose, especially to a human!'

            'That's not true! You lost to Yusuke.'

            '-_- You love to rub that in, don't you? And on the other hand, if I don't fake a loss, that girl will never leave me alone…'

            'Well, it's either a little acting, or you're 'honey' for the rest of your life.'

            "Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Troy yelled very loudly as he grew inches away from Kurama and Hiei.

            "Oh, sorry I didn't hear you, can I help you?" Kurama asked politely.

            "Yeah, you can by staying away from our girlfriends!"

            "DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE TRIED? But all they do is follow us around and give us idiotic nick names like 'snuggle bunny'!"

            "Snuggle bunny? That is MY nickname!" Troy thundered. However, Hiei didn't hear this because he was still rambling on, and on, and on, about Mikie and Asaku. (O-o Hiei has gone insane….)

            "You can have it back…" Kurama stated under his breath, of coarse.

            "Ok, this is it, we'll have a fighting match, right here, right now. If we win we get them, and vise versa." Chris said, his face very white, and his ears a VERY bright red. (This is seriously how it looks, it's really funny! I like to bug him about it.)

            "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTEING TO ME!? YOU CAN HAVE THEM!" Hiei roared with irritation. 

Troy shot a very pathetic hit to Kurama and Hiei and Kurama feel to the ground, pretending to wince in pain.

            "Ok- you win!" he said as he clutched his stomach. Chris looked at him with a satisfactory look. Troy hit Hiei in the stomach as well.

:pause:

            "Oh my- I am in great pain." He said as if he was reading a script. Then he laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

            " ^_^ HA! WE WON!" Chris yelled with enthusiasm.

            "SHHH! Don't act like it's our first time!" Troy yelled, trying to keep a cool, collected look on his face. However, one could see his excitement.

            "OH MY GOD!!!" a shrill voice rang through the air. Chris and Troy turned to see who it was while Hiei and Kurama (Hiei was still acting like he died.) were laying on the ground. 

            "Mikie?" Troy questioned.

            "Asaku?" Chris asked.

            "Don't you dare 'Asaku' me!" Asaku yelled as she and Mikie ran over to the site.

            "Yeah! How could you? Knocking out two defenseless boys like that? I'll never forgive you!" Mikie shouted.

            "But-but!" Chris stuttered

            "Don't 'but' me Chris!" Asaku warned. They both kneeled down to the two supposedly injured boys.

            "Are you okay Kurama?" Mikie asked in a very gentle voice.

            "I'm fine thank you very much."

"No you aren't. Don't worry, you're delirious." Mikie told him.

"Yeah, how are you feeling Hiei?"

            "I-" Hiei was about to say irritated when Asaku quieted him.

            "Shh! Don't talk, save your strength. Don't worry, your sweetie pie is here." 

            "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'M NOT YOUR 'HONEY', YOU ARE NOT MY SWEETIE PIE. AND I HAVE NO INTEREST IN YOU AT ALL! AND IF KURAMA CAN'T COME UP WITH A PLAN CUNNING ENOUGH TO GET RID OF YOU, MY JAGAN WILL! HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" (Told you Hiei has gone insane…)

            "O_O ummm, Hiei, this is exactly what we were trying to avoid. Basically the whole reason we had to go out with them in the first place… And-"

            "o__O shut up fox! I'm getting my REVENGE!!!HA HA! HA HAHAHAHAH HAAA!!" Hiei ripped the banndana off his head to expose his eye.

            "You will go home, and forget all about me and Kurama. And if I ever see you again, I'll kill you! So… BE GONE!" Hiei made the four humans into mindless slaves with his Jagan and sent them home so he would never have to see them again.

**at the stadium**

            "Hiei, wasn't that a little harsh?" Kurama asked.

            "Hn." Was all he said. (HURRAY! He's sane again!)

            "^_^ who cares? It got the job done!" Kuwabara said happily. From what the two told him, he was glad they were gone.

            "How is everyone doing?" Koenma popped out of no where.

            "AH! Oh it's you. Um. Fair." Kuwabara responded.

            "Has anyone seen Keiko? I wanted to see how Yusuke spirit best is doing."

            "No she's not here. The match is starting now, we better go…" Kurama noted.

~*~flashback~*~

            "Hey Keiko, wake up!" 

            Keiko was sleeping on the couch with a blanket pulled over her.

            "Huh? Oh **yawn** what is it Koenma?"

            "Well right before Yusuke left, his spirit best hatched and because he's gone, I thought you might want to take care of him. He's Yusuke's other half so to speak so take good care of him."

            "Aww! He's so cute! ^_^!" Keiko immediately started to pamper it and tell it how cute he was.

            "Yes, well. I see that this will not be a problem… ^_^;;"

~*~end flashback~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Puu is in the story now!!! Okay now we will skip all the way to the last round of the tournament. I'm assuming everyone has seen the episode 'the beginning of the end' which is the last episode that toonamie aried. If you haven't tell me and I'll explain it to you because we're going to skip that too!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So Kurama is gonna fight the gay vampire wanna be…" Yusuke said as Kurama hopped on to the stadium. 

            "Yes, and I'll take the big one with the armor, bui I belive was his name. I was going to take the thug with the sunglasses, but after what he did to Genkia, it will be your honor." Hiei said.

            "…Thanks Hiei."

            "hn." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(I know we're skipping a lot, but trust me, this story ain't over yet and if I include every fight, this story will take FOREVER. And that would not be fun to read. So I'll just include the winners of the match so I won't spoil ALL of the episodes. However, if you want to know what really happens in the Dark Tournament, tell me in your review and include your e-mail and I'll tell you. If you don't want to know who wins, stop reading this chapter and come back for the next. Because the next chapter it's really going to change. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "And the winner of the match is Karasu!" Jury yelled over the loud speaker.

            "I'm- sorry Yusuke. If I only-"

            "Shut up. It's fine; we'll get them next time. You did good." Yusuke told him as he carried his badgered friend off of the ring.

            "THOSE NO GOOD CHEATERS!" Kuwabara stormed.

            "Hn. My turn." Hiei said as he leaped swiftly into the ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(yet again we skip.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "AND THE WINNER IS HIEI!" Jury annoced threw the loud speaker.

            "WOW. That was awesome Hiei!" Yusuke congragulated him.

            "Yes, quite a show." Kurama commented.

            "WHOOT! Yes! One win for the good guys." Kuwabara cheered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(ok, there is a lot of drama that I love In Kuwabara's fight. However, I loved the shows version so much, that I'm not going to add all of that stuff, sorry! So there will be two skips.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And the winner is Kuwabara!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Urameshi, win this one."

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(is this getting annoying??)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "what! THAT guy is fighting?" Botan yelled.

            "YES! This will be good! Yusuke can win this one easily." Keiko said.

            **"I want this to be the final determining factor for the tournament."**

            **"Okay, I agree. The bet, my life."**

            "Ko-koenma? No! he can't do this! What if Yusuke looses? Huh? What than? He'll be dead! He and Yusuke will both be dead! He- he can't!" Botan burst out crying. All duing this, Keiko kept on thinking of what Botan said 'what if he looses?' 'He'll be dead'.

            "NO BOTAN! He won't lose. Yusuke won't lose. He's never lost before… and he won't do it now. I know him. He can do this! He has to do this-"

            'Yusuke, let's go home. I want to go home. None of this is happening. It's a dream and I'll wake up and tomorrow you'll ditch class, and I'll go yell at you like I always do. Than you flip my skirt or do something else and I'll slap you. But in the end we'll make up. And we'll be fine…'

A/n- read and review!


	16. chapter 15 it ends wo a note, just so yo...

 ~*Too late to go back*~

            A/n please vote! This story is coming to a close soon!

Disclaimer- O_O just realized I forgot to put on the disclaimer for quite a few chapters. Thank you all for not reporting me! Well, here it is. :whispers: go bob!

Bob- -_- I don't want to!

Me- do it already!

Bob- ok. Well she doesn't own anything, well except for me. Unfortunately…

Me-WHAT!?

Bob- uhh… nothing.

Me- YOU HATE ME! T_T

Bob- no, no I don't!

Me- you yelling at me! T_T

Bob- no I'm not!

Maggie- dude! Stop yelling at her!

Bob- I'm NOT yelling at her!

Maggie- now you're yelling at me! T_T

Bob- aww! Forget it! Read and review! (That was a sneak preview of a new story that I'll post soon. It's called 'the new detectives.' I hope you'll read it!)

            After several minutes of running and hitting each other, Toguro stopped and stared at Yusuke.

            "I'll admit, you have gotten stronger, but not strong enough." It was true. Yusuke's body was already cut and scraped while Toguro didn't even have a scratch.

"Maybe you just need some motivation. I told you before that the ability to fear your apponite is your strength. I guess I didn't scare you enough. Maybe I can though… By going into 100%."

            Yusuke's eyes widened.

'I can hardly handle 80%! Oh man! I'm in trouble…' Yusuke thought. Toguro's body started to change, his body molding into that of a monsters.

            "OH WOW! 100%! THAT'S AMAZING! NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN TO LIVE TO SEE 100!" Koto screeched.

            "You know she is right. I don't do this for everyone because I think it pointless to kill the innocent standbys."

            "What do you mean, 'standbys?'" Yusuke growled, his eyes narrowing into a well, pissed off look.

            "To keep my body in this condition, the people of the tournament committee had to give me a body that can regenerate. To do this I need souls."

            "MONSTSER! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke fired a spirit gun that filled the whole stadium with a blue light.

            "Oh wow! :is now wearing sunglasses: This is the best match I've seen in a long time!" Koto yelled, practically jumping with giddiness.

             When the smoke cleared, there was Toguro; unharmed. (That freak!) Souls left and right were being sucked in to his body.

            'Keiko, I almost forgot! If demons can get pulled into him, what can it do to ordinary humans? Puu, I'm sending this to you buddy, put and energy shield around the girls.' Yusuke sent some of his energy to Puu. Toguro could tell.

            "You just lost energy. My guess is you sent it to the girl. She reminds me of your late master. Pretty, smart, strong, and a good heart. And you remind me of myself. Cocky, tough act, handsome, unbelievably strong… and deeply in love."

            "If you're trying to compare me to you, I have to say there are more differences than similarities. And as for Keiko, yeah, she is like her. But I swear, if you go near her I'll kill you."

            "Really? I thought that you couldn't. Go ahead, look at me in that way, in judgment, but you have no idea, no idea what it's like to loose your beloved."

            "That's right, and I never will. Because I won't let that happen. Unlike you I actually look forward to growing old with her." (^________^ what? I'm a Yusuke/Keiko-holic? Let a girl have her fun will ya?)

            "You say that now…"

            "SHUT UP! This is between you and me!"

            "not for long… Toguro punched Yusuke in the stomach so hard that he went flying into the stands. 

            "YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled as she jumped out of the energy field and started to sprint towards him.

            "Keiko… don't!… go back…" He yelled as loud as he could which wasn't very loud. But it was too late. She feel to her knees, and spun into a world of darkness.


	17. chapter 17

~*too late to go back*~

A/n: sorry it took so long to update! Florida, deleted copies… -_- I've had a not fun time getting up the chapter! ^_^;;; by the way, I looked back on this story and discovered that I have a lot left! So I hope you all stick with me because everything from this point on is all action!

            "Keiko, what were you thinking, jumping out of the shield?" Yusuke barely whispered.

~*~*~

            Keiko lay on the ground, unconscious to everything around her except for Toguro tugging at her soul. 

            'I can't die like this…' she told herself.

'not without saying goodbye to him…'

~*~*~

            "Baka girl, what does she think she'll benefit by running out of the shield?" Hiei asked, fairly annoyed. (baka= idiot)

            "It doesn't matter! We gotta save her!" Kuwabara yelled.

            "Chill Kuwabara." Kuwabara." Koenma said calmly while he 'popped' away. (well! How else would you describe it?)

            Then 'popped' up next to Keiko and picked her up gently. Than he 'popped' over to Puu and the girls and left her there and 'popped' back to the guys.

            "Well, this is an unlikely turn of events, errr… Koenma has gotten the girl who jumped out of the force field and fainted and took her back to the small cheering session for team Urameshi, and than reappeared by it's members. While Yusuke us still laying on the ground and Toguro is just well, standing there! What kinds of horrible ideas are running through his head right now? We can only pray we get to see it!" Koto yelled over the loud speaker.

~*~*~

            'Thank god! She's okay.' Yusuke thought as he stumbled to stand up (no, thank Koenma!)

'Now it's time to get serious, the warm up's over.'

~*~*~

            "Keiko! Keiko! Speak to me Honey!"

            "Bo-tan?" she questioned. (I realized that there has been about, one piece of Koenma and Botan fluff in this whole story… I'm really sorry! I'll try to add more!) 

            "Oh thank God!" Botan yelled as she let out a sigh of relief. (no thank Koenma! Grr… how annoying.)

            "Please Keiko, don't do that again!" Yukina pleaded.

            "But I couldn't just stay here and watch! He was in pain!"

            "Oh, Keiko! For someone so smart, you're being very stupid! You would have been DEAD by the time you reached him!: Botan cried.

            "Meow!" Everyone looked down to see a gray and white cat by Keiko's feet.

            "…I believe he's agreeing with you Botan." Yukina said astonished.

            "Or he's mocking you." Shizuru shrugged.

            "Aawww! He's so cute!" Keiko petted him.

            "Never mind the cat! Yusuke just unleashed a huge among of energy!"

            ~*~*~

            "Why do you think Urameshi kept those spirit cuffs on?" Kuwabara wondered.

            "I don't know, but I don't have enough energy to 'pop' anymore, so you better make sure that she doesn't leave again." Koenma told Hiei.

            "Hn. What do you suppose I do?" Hiei snorted.

            "…"

            Hiei: -_- "why do I even bother? Oh well, here it goes." Hiei's hair spiked up more than usual and you could see a faint trace of glowing light behind the snow white bandanna.

_            'Keiko.'_

Keiko's eyes averted from Yusuke's fight to an oblivion of a world. (ya know, when you're thinking and you aren't staring at anything.)

            _'who is this?'_

_            'Hiei, why on earth did you leave the shield?'_

_            'What did you want me to do? Huh? Leave him there?'_

_            'do you realize that if you died, he would have died too?'_

_            '…what do you mean?'_

_            'despite my warnings to him that emotions only complicate things, you're he's reason to go on, I've seen him in fights. Ones that seemed hopeless, and yet; he gets through it to see you again. Pathetic.'_

_            'I still don't understand.'_

_            'Idiotic human. I suppose it would be necessary to give you an example. Do you remember when you first saw Botan?'_

_            'Yes, she was on the roof with Yusuke.'_

_            'She was on the roof, warning him about me.'_

_            '…I still don't get it. What does that have to do with anything?'_

_            'Do you recall later that day, when you were walking home?'_

_            'Somewhat, it's all blurred.'_

_            'Tell me what you remember.'_

_            'I was walking home by myself, thinking about what a jerk Yusuke was, and then I heard someone say something and then I remember being in my bed at home.'_

_            'I was the one who talked to you. I said 'don't worry, he likes you well enough.'  After that, I cut you with the shadow sword. The shadow sword turns humans into demons, you would have been my slave if Yusuke didn't come along to save you like I hoped he would.'_

_            'YOU KIDNAPPED ME?'_

_            '-_- yes, now shut up so I can finish my story. There were two other items that I wanted. With all three of the items in my control, your world would have been under my control. Yusuke was in charge of them both at the time, so I offered a swap, you for the other items. And he took it.'_

_            '…'_

_            'To make a long story short, you were still going to turn into a demon. So he was trying to get me to turn you back and get the three items. I had him, he was about to die; that was until the foolish onna Botan told him that you had about no time left.' (onna = woman)_

_            'Why don't I remember any of this?'_

_            'You were knock out. The sword had its toll on you. I don't understand it. One minute, he's practically  dead, the next, he has all this energy just by hearing you're in trouble.'_

_            'I never knew he would do all that for me.'_

_            'That's not all, before that When I was researching him to get all of the items, you foolishly went in the fire to save his body; he sent his spirit best egg into the fire to save you.'_

_            'Spirit best egg?'_

_            'Puu in an egg. He was supposed to hatch and bring Yusuke back to life, but when he put it in the fire, all of his chances of life were gone. All to save you.'_

_            'wow.'_

_            'That's not all. When the infected humans were chasing after you, he died for you. Sent his life energy to you to save you. Then used the rest to defeat the mad man so he wouldn't harm you if he energy he sent didn't last long. I wasn't supposed to, but I ease dropped on him with my Jagan, and his last words were, 'for you Keiko, I'm sorry I wasn't there to…' fortunately, the big kitten obsessed fool saved him.'_

_            'Yusuke… Thank you Hiei, for telling me this.'_

_            'Hn, in case you still don't get it, don't leave the force field.' _ And that was the end of the conversation between Hiei and Keiko. 

After her talk with Hiei, Keiko that of all the times she and Yusuke had spent together. (I love the flash backs that Keiko has of her and Yusuke's child hood, so try thinking of that right now. -_- I can't remember everything they say…)

'Let's get through this, together.' She thought as a stream of tears flowed down her face. 

            ~*~*~

            "Well. This is most disappointing. I thought that the receiver of the spirit wave would be more powerful that this."

            "SHUT UP! You know I haven't unleashed it all yet!"

            "That may be true, but I doubt it would make that much of a difference. Perhaps you need some encouragement, a little push."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Sayko, is everything ready?"

            Sayko chuckled.

            "Yes, everything is as requested."

            "Perfect, do it."

            "Very well," Sayko reached into his pocket and took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Proceed."

A/N omg! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? ^_^ I know! And maybe a few select smart people have figured it out already. Oh! And to one reviewer who asked about what was fan fiction and what is really in the story, T_T I'm so sorry I haven't e-mailed you yet! I swear I'll get to it!! By the way, has anyone seen a picture of the guy who does the voice of Sayko? HE'S SO HOT! And with that voice, OMG!  He's name is Eric Vale. Go on the internet and find him! 


	18. chapter 18

~*~*~Too late to go back~*~*~

A/n you'd think that this story would be over soon, well, I have no idea how long it's going to be… ^_^;;; sorry! We're getting closer to the end of the tournament, but then I have this thing at the end which will take a while. BUT! After that! I'll start the Harry Potter YYH crossover. HURRAY! ^_^ well, enjoy!

            "Proceed." Sayko said into the walkie-talkie.

            "Proceed with what?!" Yusuke demanded. His hands grew into tight fists and his teeth clenched. 

            Toguro chuckled somewhat.

            "I think you'll enjoy this Yusuke." He said.

"Why don't you watch and see." He pointed up towards the girls as a faint smirk swept his face.

            Yusuke snapped his head toward the direction of Toguro's bony finger.

            'I don't get it,' he thought, 'nothing happened.'

            Then suddenly…

~*~*~

            "Botan, what are they doing down there?" Yukina asked.

            "I don't know, Shizuru?"

            "I have no idea… But, something bad is going to happen. Keiko, what's wrong?" Shizuru asked, realizing that Keiko had been staring into nothing for a while.

            Keiko didn't respond. She was too deep in thought.

            'Yusuke, why didn't you ever tell me these things? Did you think I would tell, that I wouldn't be able to keep a secret like this?' 

            "Oh my Kami! Keiko! Watch out!" Botan shrieked. 

            "Wha-" Keiko suddenly felt cold flesh wrap around her neck.

            Keiko could hear the broken laugh of a very familiar voice. She gasped for breath, trying to get the hands off of her throat. Then it went very cold. Keiko closed her eyes to focus her energy on breathing.

            "Let go of Keiko!" Yukina threatened, unleashing her ice powers on the attacker.

            "I don't think so," he said. Punching a blow at Yukina, who feel to the ground hard.

            "Yukina!" Botan cried, letting her knees fall to the ground to help Yukina.

            "JERK!" Shizuru yelled trying to land a blow to the attacker. But, Keiko couldn't hear the other person groaning or anything, her must have avoided the blows. But how? How could someone move that fast? Than it dawned on her. Of coarse her attacker was getting hit. He could move his body. He was elder Toguro.

~*~*~

            "KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?" He yelled at Toguro. "Know what? It doesn't matter, because you won't have her. HOLD ON KEIKO! I'M COMING!" (a/n- :is eating popcorn reading what she is writing intensely: ^_^ cute! Why doesn't he say things like that more often?)

            "I don't think so, if you move one step towards her, she'll die instantly." Toguro informed him.

            "…" Yusuke didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes. Suddenly, a huge amount of energy exploded from him. But his face remained as solemn as ever, he slowly opened his eyes, his face still as straight as an arrow. His energy twirled around his body in a twister of emotions.

            "What do you want Toguro?" He asked in a clam voice, no anger or furry. Only sadness. (if you've bought the DVD's, you know what I'm talking about.)

"Do you want me to forfeit? So than you can win? What do you want from me? My death? What do you want from me?"

            "Yusuke, I don't want anything from you except your best."

            "You don't think I've been trying?" He said, his energy exploding more violently, anger in his voice.

            "No. Look at all of your energy left. I want your best. And if I have to kill the girl to get that, so be it."

~*~*~

            "I'll take the girl." Elder Toguro hissed. Keiko felt the wind rush past her and suddenly he dropped her on the ground. When Keiko opened her eyes, she saw she was in a dark vacant room. 

~*~*~

            "Er… aren't there any rules against this? Koto? Do you know if there are any rules against taking hostages?" Jury asked.

            "Well, umm… I don't think it's against the rules. I would think that Toguro would do something a little more honorable, but than again; if it was against the rules, who would be able to stop him?" Koto said, mostly to herself.

            "Than um, I guess we can't do anything except for watch! Let's see, can someone get a camera into the hostage room so we can see?" 

            Magically,  picture of Keiko in the dark room came into view on the big screen.

            "Well, that was… prompt." Koto remarked.

            "How do they get the camera's in the room so fast Koto?" Jury asked.

            "Well Jury, they- um… simply… gee ^_^;;; I don't know. How do they get those in the room so fast and who exactly are 'they'? those are the mysteries of the dark tournament I guess!"

A/n well, there you go! ^_^ another chapter!  I would write more, but I'm sick. So this is all you get for now. R&R!


	19. chapter 19

~*~*Too late to go back*~*~

A/n the last chapter was supposed to go up a long time ago, I thought I put it up, but I guess I didn't!! this chapter will be pretty short, but bare with me because I have no idea how I'm going to explain what happens next.

Disclaimer- I'm already depressed, WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE TOURCHER ME!?

            "STOP STAIRING AT ME!" elder Toguro hissed.

            "WHY SHOULD I?" Keiko threatened.

            "Because, little girl; I COULD RIP YOU INTO PIECES!"

            "WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AT?"

            "Err, I don't care! Just look at your feet!"

            "…"

            "WHAT NOW?"

            "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

~*~*~

            "They're hurting my ears Koto!" Jury cried.

            "I was thinking about something more exciting than this, but all they do is argue…"

~*~*~

            "…I can't believe you made yourself look like a cute little kitty!"

            'just ignore her, just ignore her…'

            "Why couldn't you have looked like a snake or something?"

            "Then you would have just gone 'ew! Gross!' and tossed me to the side!"

"You mean rejection? I would think by the way you look and you intelligence that you would be used to that by now…"

"GRR!! YOU JUST SAID THAT I WAS A CUTE LITTLE KITTY!"

"YEAH WELL, ALL CATS ARE CUTE! AND BY THE WAY, YOUR VOICE IS REALLY, REALLY ANNOYING!"

"THAN STOP SPEACKING SO I CAN STOP HAVING TO SHUT YOU UP!"

~*~*~

Toguro and Yusuke: :watching: 

            "Your little girlfriend is very brave…"

            "^_^;;; that's Keiko for ya, she could be sitting right next to death, which by the way she usually is; sitting next to Botan I mean, and she can still yell at the top of her lungs to annoy the person to death… I think it might be a strategy of some type… wait a minute, -_- what are we standing here talking about Keiko for? We're supposed to be fighting."

            SLAP SLAP

            "OW! That HURT!"

            "WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Toguro and Yusuke: O_O.

            "My brother's an idiot…"

            " I know how he feels… they DO hurt REALLY, BADLY!"

~*~*~

Girls, guys, ogre: O_O

            "Wow. ^_^;;; Keiko's really givin' it to him!"

            "-_- why are you down here again?" Hiei asked.

            "SHUT UP HIEI!" everyone yelled.

Hiei: -_-

            "I told her she should go out for the boxing team! ^_^" Botan told everyone.

            "Do you think she'll be safe?" Yukina asked.

Hiei: :looks at screen which is showing instant replays of slapping: "yep."

            "You can never be so sure, we should try to save her." Kurama said.

            "So, smart one, THINK OF A PLAN!" Koenma commanded.

            "-_- :is thinking really hard: ^_^ I have a plan!"

            "…-_- she's doomed."

            "SHUT UP HIEI!"

A/n- told ya it was short!! I'll update after I get three review! That's all! :puppy eyes: pweaze?


	20. chapter 20 that is 1111 words long cool ...

Too late to go back

A/n: well, I only got two reviews, and they were both from Kassie-chan! So she gets a plushy of her choice and she also gets to hug BOB!! that's a BIG honor! Bob won't hug anyone but me! And err, now Kassie!!  However, I'm not going to add Toguro rapping her, ;;; I'd be too embarrassed to write it… anyway, to the story!!

Disclaimer: -- did you know that the author of YYH and sailor moon are married? And that the authors of Sailor moon and marmalade boy are close friends? They even went on a trip to NY with each other! (at least I think it's those authors, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure.) 

Bob: that's off the topic, and PET ME! 

Me: ;;; so I did a little side tracking, I thought it was interesting! But anyway, I do not own any TV shows or Mangas. :pets bob: ON TO THE STORY!

last chapter

            " -- :is thinking really hard: I have a plan!" Kuwabara yelled.

            "…-- she's doomed."

            "SHUT UP HIEI!"

            "What's your plan Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

            "It's a long shot, and we'd all have to work together, but I'm sure it will work."

            "Girl, you have upset me for the last time!" Elder Toguro shouted as he struck Keiko on the side of her face, the force throwing her crashing to the ground. She landed hard. 

            "And it looks like Keiko's down for the count!"

            Yusuke stopped fighting, stopping cause Toguro to get a direct hit to Yusuke face. (TT his perfect face! INJURED! Grr!!! That's it, Toguro is going to die a slow, painful, death!!!) 

            "KEIKO!!"

/I'm gonna wake up, yes and no./

            "Concentrate Yusuke!" Toguro barked.

…Keiko… a voice seemed to linger in the air of the dark room.

/I'm gonna kiss some part of/

            "What's that infernal noise?" Toguro wondered aloud.

            "You must be blind to not see it." A voice called behind him.

/I'm gonna keep this secret/

            Toguro whipped around to see the soul of Keiko Yukimora.

            "Yusuke and I love each other. Death ends a life, not a relationship. Love always goes on."

            "What is this? The soul has emerged form the body?!"

/I'm gonna close my body now./

            "I'm her subconscious. She'll have no idea that I was ever here. And if you tell her that I was, I'll kill you." The gleam in her eyes told her that she was being utterly honest. And something told him, that if she tried, she would succeed. 

            "I'm just here to tell you that you and your brother should just give up now. Because as I've said before what Yusuke and I have is love, unconditional, undying love for each other. And love wins. Love always wins." And then the soul closed its eyes and drifted back into the body, that still remained in a deep sleep. (I know, ;;; Keiko gets knocked out a lot in this story! I will try to have her knocked out at all during the next story.)

/guess I'll die another day. Guess I'll die another day./

            "CONCENTRAT? I AM CONCENTRATING! IF GENKIA WAS DIEING, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?"

            "You have forgotten Yusuke, I killed her."

/guess I'll die another day. Guess I'll die another day/

            "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He screamed as he tumbled towards Toguro.

            But, instead Toguro blocked them all and hit Yusuke rapidly with his fist.

/ I guess I'll die another day. Another day

I guess I'll die another day. Another day/

            Yusuke's body hit the side of the wall. He got up and whipped the blood trickling down his face. He stopped over to Toguro with the look of pure hatred in his eyes.  Toguro didn't move.

/I'll die another day. Another day

guess I'll die another day. Another day./

            Yusuke hit Toguro with a right hook. Toguro's face bent backwards from the force inflicted on him. 

            "What was that? Why did you deliberately miss my vital points?"

/[analyze this] I'm gonna break the cycle. I'm gonna shake up the system. I'm gonna destroy my ego. I'm gonna close my body now./

            "We gotta get her out of there. Now." Kuwabara said, looking at the screen.

            "We're all set up back here." Kurama confirmed though the communicator that Botan had brought with.

            "We only get one chance. Let's not mess this up." Koenma said. Every one took a moment to collect themselves.

            "Okay. Let's do this." Shizuru spoke suddenly.

/I think I'll find another way. There's so much more to know./

            "Kurama go!"

            "Right!"

/I guess I'll die another day. It's not my time to go./

/for every sin, I have to pay. A time to work, a time to play. I think I'll find another way.

It's not my time to go./

            Refusing to answer Yusuke's question, they were both back in battle. Again. Hits were taken on both sides. Blood, bruises, scares, and pain. And the worst part was, no one was winning, and no one was leaving.

/I'm gonna avoid the cliché. I'm gonna suspend my senses. I'm gonna delay my pleasure. I'm gonna close my body now./

            "I'm not giving up." Yusuke said between punches.

            "I know you won't. That's why I choose you."

/I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die another day./

            "So the girl can separate the soul form her body. Her energy would be most useful." He stepped closer to her body, and reached forward.

/I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die another day.

I think I'll find another way.

There's so much more to know.

I guess I'll die another day. It's not my time to go.

Guess I'll die another day. Guess I'll die another day. Guess I'll die another day. Guess I'll die another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

…

I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die another day. I guess I'll die another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day.

Another day./

A./n hoped you liked the song, die another day from the movie, die another day. I may have mistaken a few words. ;;; It was hard to catch all the words. Well, I hoped you liked it!


	21. NOTE!

Too late to go back note

A/n: I AM SO SORRY!! In the last chapter I accidentally said that in my next story Keiko will get knocked out a lot. I MENT that she will NOT get knocked out AT ALL during the next story! I accidentally forgot the 'not' word. ;;; opps!

I would also like to acknowledge that I use several quotes from the book Tuesdays with Morrie. I had to read it for a class and It kinda got imprinted in my brain… 

SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSTION! And just to let you know, I may not update for a while because I had to work on 'Ice and Darkness' because I need to have it totally fixed for a class thingy. I'll put it up on the net so you can see what it was SUPPOSED to look like before I had to cut it short for school. Now I'm changing it back to what I wanted to happen in it. And I'm going to write a sequel to it too. So those are things you can look forward to (or dread, however you like to look at it. ;;;)


	22. chapter 21

Too late to go back

            sorry for such the long update! I've been cleaning all day long. No exaggeration. I've been scrubbing the cupboards, with a TOOTHBRUSH! Who looks that close?! NO ONE DOES! I think I've inhaled to many fumes. Oh! By the way, the next story I'm writing won't be very long. Just to let you know.

            "What do you mean 'chose me?' tell me now or I'll stop fighting!" Yusuke threatened.

            Toguro stopped in his tracks.

            "You're telling me that you would die to figure out my plan?"

            "Yeah, it's pissin' me off that badly."

            "…What about your lady friend?"

            Yusuke turned his head to the enlarged screen which, at the moment happened to show the angel like features of her motionless body.

            "My friends can get her out, and even if you got to her in some other way, you know I'd come back to life and kick your sorry butt."

            "Jury! What's going on!? We can't hear anything! You'll have to inform us!"

            "But Koto! If I even get close, they could kill me!"

            "Aw suck it up girl! This is the kind of action we live for! This is what the dark tournament is all about! It is our duty to-" … and while Koto rambled on, Jury snuck out of the ring, and into the bathroom. (-- wimp.)

 Kurama ran towards the many wires that lined the stadium walls.

            'One of them has to be the wires to the camera.' He thought.

            Taking out his rose whip, he sliced through them all.

            "Hey! What happened to the screen!" Angry demons shouted.

            As though on cue, a hoard of security guards rushed to apprehend Kurama. Unfortunately for them, they had to go threw Hiei and Kuwabara first.

            While the three warriors battled, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru went to go look for Keiko before the guards came to look for them. Luckily for them, this idea of Kuwabara's was thought out very well. Because Kurama cut the wires to all the camera's, no one could see them running around looking for their friend. And there were now no guards to spot them because they were all trying to deal with the boys. (that plan took me so long to think of!) They eventually came to a fork in the stadium.

            "What do we do now?" Yukina asked.

            "Me and Botan will go this way and you two go the other way. If you find her, do what we planed." Koenma spoke quickly and with authority.

            They all nodded and started to sprint in their designated directions.

            The elder Toguro hovered over Keiko's body. Waiting for the precise moment to extract her energy, and ultimately killing her.

            "Toguro, I trust you aren't doing anything that you'll regret, now are you?" Sayko spoke through the walkie-talkie.

            "Her energy is more useful than her life, let me take it." He replied.

            "I don't think so. I have a use for her and if Yusuke found out that I had something to do with killing her, I would be as dead as her."

            Toguro laughed.

            "My little brother can take care of him, easily. I just wonder what he's doing taking so long. I suppose he just wants to play with him a little."

            "Hm. Well see. In the mean time, don't lay a finger on her. And if anyone form the Uriameshi team comes, let them have her. She's served her purpose in raising his power. So we can let her go as of now."

            "Than I'll just leave."

            "No! if you leave, there will be no one there to protect her if a demon comes. You'll stay there until I say."

            (and now, the promised Koenma/Botan fluff! )

            "Sir! huff & puff I don't know, heavy breathing How much longer I can go!" Botan cried.

            "Botan, come on you can do it! We must find Keiko or Yusuke will murder me!" Koenma pleaded.

            "But sir!" Botan pleaded. Koenma turned around and picked Botan up bridal style and turned on the Koenmatron 5000. (or was it 3000? I don't remember)

            "This will get us around a lot faster."

            "Sir, I-"

            "Botan, if you ever call me sir again, you're fired." Koenma said.

            "But I work for you!" Botan said, her blush deepening with every milla-second that passed.

            "Not really, you work for Yusuke and my dad. I really just tell you what you need to do." Koenma mused.

            "I guess so. I wonder if Yukina and Shizuru have found anything yet."

            "I hope so."

A/n- okay, I would type more but I really need to do this other thing. No is reviewing my story anymore so I assume that no one is reading. There for I'll just finish it for my own purposes and start on the next one and make it a lot better. Or maybe I'll just stop writing this one all together. Sigh if no one reviews I'll just stop. So if you don't like my story, don't review. it's that simple!


	23. chapter 22

Too late to go back

A/n – I WILL post this chapter!! HURRAY! It took me WAY too long! So much has been going on! sorry!! Well, this story IS coming to a close, and the next one will be much shorter compared to this one, so, enjoy! (I hope.)

            Yusuke, bored out of his mind from the fight with Toguro, made a final attempt to punch him in the face. To his luck, he made a direct hit. (hurray!) Sadly, in the process, he got a kick in the stomach. (BOO!!! GR! DIE!)

            "…Yusuke. I'm sick and tired of this. I know that you're strong enough, but you're holding back. In you're life, you're going to face greater opponents than me. I think of you like a son, or at my age, a grandson. So I'm going to teach you a lesson."

            "Wow, that's really touching! It's so cute that you think that I need a figure in my life! My mom's a drunk, I have no other family and my dad's a no-show! I've grown up alone! All the lessons that I ever needed to know in my life I'll learn by myself, or Genkai would have taught me! But no! You had to go and murder her! You don't care about me, and you didn't care about her! You're an emotionless beast, and I'll take you out, no matter what!" Yusuke screamed with such rage that it rattled his own bones.

            There was a moment of silence.

            "You are, without a doubt, right. That's why, I chose you to kill me. Your heart would avenge the one you loved. But I did care for her. It hurt me that she left me after I changed into- this- this- THING! But I do accept that it was my fault. It should have never come to what it did. But I promise you, with every last fiber of my being, that I will bring her back. I'll bring her back to you, and to all those that still need her guidance. And I hope that you won't make the same mistakes that I have. Yusuke, use your rage to your advantage, channel it, focus it all in your spirit gun and fire it at me. Devote yourself to something and protect it with all that you have, don't hold back, if you do, all that you have once loved will be gone forever… don't lose what you have like I did. Don't take the bad in your life and try to get back at it, just protect what you have left…"

Toguro's word dwindled into nothingness. Yusuke stood there for a moment. Was he for real? Did he really want to die that badly?

"Don't you think you should be taking your own advice? Look at what you're doing, instead of protecting what you have left, you choose the easy way out."

"It's true, but however, once I lost one thing dear to me, I start to devote myself to the wrong things. Now all that I ever held dear is gone, so in order to protect them and all that anyone has left, I must do this."

"You're a horrible creature, you have no respect for anything. But you do have moral, and for that, I'll do what you ask. Hold still, this will hurt.pause a lot."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on all the things that meant even a speck to him. His mom, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, his country, his religion, (HA HA! Yusuke going to a church!? I would so pay a ton of money to see that! Oh well.) all the people he had been protecting, even Takenaka! He thought, and pondered what would happen if all the sudden, he lost it all… that it was all gone. But than he realized that he didn't deal with what if's. he dealt with what is. And what is, is that if he didn't win, he would let everyone down, everyone and everything, especially himself. He would be leaving Keiko to the psycho and that didn't sit to well with him… so he had only one option. To let it all go.

"SPIRIT GUN!" He yelled as a brilliant blue light shout out of his index finger. It smashed into Toguro's heart and through, going on for all that the light could see…

"-My mom's a drunk, I have no other family and my dad's a no-show! I've grown up alone! All the lessons that I ever needed to know in my life I'll learn by myself, or Genkai would have taught me! But no! You had to go and murder her! You don't care about me, and you didn't care about her! You're an emotionless beast, and I'll take you out, no matter what!"

'I'm sorry I was never there to teach you these things Yusuke, I'm sorry that I left you for the reasons that I did. And I'll make it right, even if it kills me.'

            Toguro fell to the ground. Dead. It was over, it was finally over. At least, it seemed.

            Keiko woke up right in time to see the final act.

            "Well, he did it." A crackling voice called out. Keiko looked over to see the elder of the two brothers watching the whole thing from a monitor in the room.

            Keiko smiled and jumped up to see if it was true. And it was. She watched the very end, Koto and Jury declaring the winner of the climactic battle. Keiko glanced to see Toguro watching intensely.

            "I was sure that you would have killed me by now." She said quietly.

            "I wanted to. But you have a stronger force on your side." He said, not turning his gaze away from the screen.

            "You mean Yusuke and the others?" She questioned.

            "No. The boy's father of coarse."

            "…Whose father?"

            "Who do you think?" He hissed.

"Uriameshi's!" He growled.

            "You must be mistaken, Yusuke doesn't have a father." She said, she wasn't sure if that was true or not, but after all the years he had known him, she had never seen him and not Atsuko or Yusuke ever mentioned him. The subject was taboo.

            "Shut up girl! He does. And I find it quite sad that you don't realize it's him… it's actually very amusing…"

            "You mean to say that I actually know him? That's impossible, Yusuke doesn't even know him!"

            "Of coarse he does! And like a true father son relationship, they don't seem to get along all to well."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Keiko!" a new voice called. They both turned to see Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina.

            "Are you harmed?" Kurama asked, setting down Shizuru, who he was carrying  bridal style for some reason… and taking out his rose whip.

            "No. Not at all." She replied, turning her attention to Toguro again.

            "Keiko! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Koenma yelled as he and Botan flew in together.

            "Shizuru! What happened to you?" Botan questioned.

            "Oh, we ran into a few guards and ya know, there was a little fist fight and I tripped and sprained my ankle, that's when they found us." She said motioning to the guys.

            "Come on! Let's go already and join Uriameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

            "Yes, I agree with the fool." Hiei said.

"Let's go."

Keiko motioned them to hold on for a moment.

            "Who is Yusuke's father?" She asked sternly. That got all everyone's attention.

            "The boy's father? Simple. It's-"

            Sayko stepped up to Yusuke as he was about to go look for Keiko.

            "Well done Yusuke. I always knew you could do it."

            "Get away from me." He growled.

"I know you know where Keiko is so tell me before I kill you!" He threatened.

            "You're friends are getting her, so why don't we talk for a while?"

            "Why the heck should I talk with you?"

            "I heard your speech back there, very touching. It really hit home, ya know?"

            "No, I don't know."

            "Yusuke, let me show you my family." He said as he reached into his pocket to get out his brown leather wallet.

            "Ha! You have a family? Who would be crazy enough to marry you? And really I could care less about your family. You're wasting my time, so bye old man." He said as he turned around to the entrance where the whole gang was running, he could barely see them, but he could tell that Keiko's outfit was torn and ripped and blood was visible. He picked up his legs, ready to run when a firm, tight grip grasped his arm. Turning around, ready to clobber anyone who dared touch him now, his eyes met Sayko's.

            "You have already said that you cared, remember it was in your little speech!" He hissed as he shoved the open wallet in Yusuke's face.

Yusuke, whose eyes screamed let me go or die, widened in shock. It was a picture of a woman, who was holding a tiny body in a blanket. She was smiling, and a man who was smiling as he was kissing her forehead. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and they seemed like the perfect family, the background look classy and sophisticated. There was question about who was in the blanket, but there was no doubt that the man was Sayko, and the woman, was Atsuko. Yusuke's mother. Yusuke snatched the wallet and flipped the picture over. On the back, it read, _'Sakyo, Atsuko, and baby Yusuke at Kewanamie resort; one month after Yusuke's birth.'_

"I've been waiting a long time for this, son." Sayko whispered in his ear as he pulled him into a tight hug.

A/n- whoa! Who saw that coming? Anyone? If you review me, I will love you forever!!! It only takes a few minutes right? Spread the love by reviewing me!!


	24. chapter 23

Too late to go back

A/n- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!

            The shock settled in the hotel room. Sayko, being the man he was, had a limo pick them up and bring them back to the hotel to pack.

            KNOCK! KNOCK!!

            "Yusuke? Are you in there?" a feminine voice asked from behind his door.

            "Go away Keiko!" he said desperately.

             There was a pause, than a sliding noise.

            "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but you don't have to. Just listen." She said calmly. Yusuke laid down on his bed and waited for the screams and insults, that shockingly to him, never came.

            "I know you're angry. And Hurt. But you probably shouldn't be in your hotel room all day dwelling on this, go out for a while with the guys and celebrate or something. And when you come back I'll have you all packed up and ready to go home…"

            Yusuke felt a surge of anger and guilt running through him. He jumped off his bed and opened the door to find Keiko sitting in the doorway.

            "I don't know where home is anymore Keiko!" He hissed.

Kuwabara, who was carrying his stuff out to the hall stopped. Kurama looked up from his examination of Shizuru's ankle while Shizuru herself looked up from watching Kurama.

            "Perhaps, we should leave." Kurama said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Come on Kuwabara." He said as he helped Shizuru up from the couch. "If you need us, we'll be in the girls room." He said as they left.

            "What are you saying Yusuke?" Keiko asked, a little hurt at his sudden outburst.

            "Think about it Keiko, my mom's a drunk, and it's not like my grades are good or that I have so many friends or anything." He shifted uncomfortably and diverted his gaze.

            "I don't understand…" The wheels in her head, started to go to the worst things imaginable. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little more than a ½ inch.

            "Keiko…" He took a deep breath and let it all out in a big sigh.

"I'm not going back." He said.

            "What do you mean you 'aren't coming back'?!" She asked worriedly, shaking her head slowly.

            "I'm not going back Keiko, there's nothing for me there anymore."

            "Of course there is! Your mother needs you! _I_ need you! Will you look at me!" She yelled in frustration.

            He turned to look at her, her eyes reflected the whole room. He could tell she was fighting back the tears that threatened to over flow.

            "I'm going to go call Sayko- I mean my dad." He said, not used to the taste of the words.

            By this time, Keiko had turned her back to him and had her hands on her face. Unsure of what to do, he started to walk into his room.

            He took a deep breath as he pulled the small business card out of his pocket. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

            "Hello." A voice said.

            "Hi, I'm looking for Sayko?"

            "May I ask who's calling?"

            "Um. Yusuke Urameshi…" He said unsure.

            "Mmm.. I will try to see if he has some time." The voice drowned on.

            While he waited, Keiko walked in silently, not making a sound. Her eyes bloodshot from crying. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Hello?" a deep voice said on the other line.

            "Um hey. Sayko." What was he supposed to call him.

            "Yusuke?! I was hoping you would call!"

            "Yeah, well, I was wondering…"

A/n- I have one or two more chapters left. Three at the most. I hope you stick around for it! (please don't flame me! It will get better!! Really!)


	25. last chapter ch24

Too late to go back

A/n- T.T last chapter everyone! This is so sad! I had a great time writing this!

To Bubblegumyumyum- Sayko never made the bet in this story. And I know about the not being possible thing, but I thought oh what the heck! I'm also very glad that YYH is back with the new eps.!

Thank you all so much! You really helped me! Even if you NEVER REVIEWED!! THANK YOU!

It had been two day since Yusuke had left them all. They were still on Hanging neck island. Sayko, had paid extra money to the very greedy captain to pick up Yusuke's things. Keiko and the others had seen Sayko himself come in pick him up in his limo. Sayko seemed overjoyed that his only son to come and live with him. He was about the only one, even Yusuke had seemed uneasy at the idea.

Two, long days.

Keiko hopped onto her bed with a sigh. She hugged her pillow and pretended it was Yusuke instead.

"Come'n Keiko!" Botan yelled as she came into the room.

"Take your mind off that boy and come to the gift shop with us!"

"Aw! Not now Botan, maybe I'll come down later…"

"Why don't you want to come down with us?" Yukina asked innocently as she came in with Puu in her arms.

"Hi Puu," Keiko cooed as she took him from her. Puu, much like her, didn't seem to be doing so good.

"It's just without Yusuke, I don't feel like myself. He was the only thing that I had really, without him, I don't know who I am anymore."

"Oh pish posh!" Botan yelled as she plopped down on the bed next to Keiko, Yukina followed and sat down on the other side of her.

"You got looks, brains, passion, a great family, you're athletic, what don't you have?" Botan questioned.

"…Yusuke." Keiko said meekly.

"You could get any guy in your school, forget about him!" Botan yelled.

"I don't want anyone _but_ him." She pouted.

"Hm. You're better off alone." A new voice called at the door. Everyone turned to see Shizuru by the door.

"Give it a rest, starting right now, you don't need him!"

"YEAH!" Botan yelled alone. Yukina, as always, sat there very confused.

"So, does that mean you'll come with us to the gift shop?" Yukina asked Keiko.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Keiko said, a small smile on her face.

"HURRAY! Let's go!" Botan cheered. Everyone stood up and started towards the door when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Shizuru said with a laugh.

"Hello?" She asked.

The girls were about to go wait outside when Shizuru said,

"Keiko?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You know everything I just said?"

"Uh-huh."

"Forget it."

"What do you mean Shizuru?" Botan asked.

"It's Yusuke… for you." Shizuru said, a glint of mischief in her eyes. She held out the phone for Keiko to take.

Keiko gasped and ran to the phone in record sped.

"Hello?! Yusuke?!" she spoke eagerly into the phone.

"Hey Keiko, what's up?" He asked casually.

"…I have a good mind to hang up on you right now!"

"No! don't!" He yelled quickly.

"…"

He sighed heavily.

"It's weird here. And I miss you, will you come see me. Please?" he said innocently.

"…Maybe…"

"Ha ha. I know you! You'll come… at least I hope you will."

"Ok. Fine."

"Great! Hey, why don't you have everyone come? I want to see everyone before you all leave."

The words sunk in. _'Before you leave'_

"Y-yeah." She whispered.

"Sure."

"Is now a good time?"

"Um yeah. I guess so." She said, a little less sad than before.

"Good," He said in his cocky voice, how she was going to miss that voice…

"Because I'm outside waiting for you all." She smiled, hung up the phone and started to run out the door.

"Keiko! What did he say!?" Botan yelled.

"Get the guys! Yusuke's outside waiting for us!" Keiko squealed as she ran out to the lobby.

"What's taking Yusuke so long?" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Yusuke said that he wanted to change quick before giving us the tour." Keiko explained calmly as they all waited outside.

"…" It had already been ten minutes since he left to go change. But than again, it was a very large house…

"Maybe I should go looking for him…" Keiko pondered aloud.

"Nah, you would get lost." A new voice said. They all turned to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes in a white tennis outfit.

"Hey, my name's Miro." He said (it's late and I don't want to make up a new character!) "I give Mr. Sayko his tennis lessons. I could give you some free ones if you want." He said to Keiko as he walked forward to her and grabbed her hands. (like Kouga does to Kagome!)

"Um, ;;; nice to meet you! But I'm afraid I'll have to pass…"

"Oh? And why would that be? It would only take a few minutes…" He said seductively.

"Back off Miro or your but will be on the street faster than your little brain can imagine!" Yusuke yelled as he came into view.

"Huh! I don't work for you Yusuke, I work for Sayko!" Miro challenged as he put his arm around Keiko's waist.

"Umm… ;;;; please don't do that!" Keiko said a little embarrassed as she moved away towards Yusuke.

"Yeah! Like he would care if I fired you." Yusuke mumbled as he slipped his arm around Keiko.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." He said as they all turned around to go down the opposite hall.

While the rest of the gang went to go see the swimming pool, Yusuke and Keiko went to take a quick walk around the fountain and through the park.

"So how are you adjusting to this lifestyle?" Keiko asked while soaking in the sunshine, along with the few moments that she had left with one of the only boys she could ever confined in.

"It's really weird you know? I have to wear weird clothes and change for like, every meal. I hardly ever see my dad and it's really lonely."

"…" They walked in silence for a moment and took a short cut into the estate.

"If it makes you feel any better," Keiko said,

"I've been really lonely too."

"That's doesn't make me feel better." He said. He looked at her and she looked at him and the both smiled at each other. Suddenly they heard someone talking on the phone, they quickly realized that it was Sakyo.

"Yeah, it's great having the kid… no I was paying for his expenses before anyway so it doesn't change much… I'll find time in my schedule, don't worry! We'll be fine…. Who? Keiko Yukimora? Oh yes that little girl friend of his… Who cares? She was a waste of time in his life and a café owners little daughter! He'll be better off without her…"

Keiko didn't listen to the rest. Was she really that bad for him? It didn't matter any more. So she ran and didn't look back, not even when Yusuke called her name over, and over, and over again. She just kept on running. Sayko was right! She was always bad for him! How could she compete with someone like Sayko with this huge house and this rich lifestyle? She had nothing to offer him, there was no way he would ever come back to her. She could feel the tears streaming down her face now, she didn't feel like crying anymore. She was tired of crying all the time. She was tired of being considered weak. She had to be strong through this. For Yusuke. She decided at that moment to be strong. So she whipped her tears and let her mind and heart accept that she would never see him again. She had to do whatever it took to make sure that Yusuke would be alright. Whatever it took, even if meant that it would take her out of the picture.

"KIEKO! WAIT!" Yusuke screamed after her. He heard a door open and a voice demand to know what was wrong. Turning around, he saw Sayko.

"Why would you ever say that?!" he screamed through clenched teeth.

"Huh?! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking exactly what I said Yusuke." Sayko replied calmly. He turned around and started to walk back to his office.

"Dinner will be at five thirty tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up on…"

Yusuke turned around and clenched his eyes. His nose felt tingly and he could feel his chin begin to quake.

"I'm… crying…" he said softly, opening his eyes and catching a tear on his finger.

'…Is it worth being here if I hurt those who are all closest to me?' he questioned himself. He had flashbacks of Keiko running away from him, Hiei telling him that emotions were worthless and that he was glad that Yusuke would finally be out of his hair, of Kurama helping him with his homework that Keiko commanded he do. Of him and Kuwabara challenging each other at the arcade, of him making fun of Botan and her trying to tell him the latest scoop. Of Shizuru pounding her brother and of Yukina pretending to understand what Kuwabara was saying when he repeatedly said that he loved her. How could he possibly leave all those people? And all those memories?

"I said… LET ME GO SEE MY SON YOU FILTLY B-"

"MOM?!" Yusuke shouted as he came across the front gate in his pursuit of Keiko.

"Yusuke?" She said unbelievingly.

"YUSUKE!" she yelled as she pummeled by the guards to hug him.

"Why would you leave me like that?!" she demanded as she started to cry.

"Aw! Not you too mother! I can't stand ANOTHER girl crying because I'm an idiot!"

BONK!

"-.- What other girl did you make cry?" Atsuko demanded.

".;;; Well, that moment of love went fast…"

"Atsuko?" A new feminine girl questioned. They both turned to see Keiko standing a few yards away.

"Oh! Atsuko! It is you, I thought so but I wasn't quite sure…"

"…" both the teens suddenly realized the presents of each other and turned to blush slightly. Atsuko, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Yusuke, I have papers here that clearly state that you're in MY custody, not the jerk of a father of yours…"

"You mean to say you knew who Yusuke's father was the whole time?" Keiko asked.

"…I didn't know he was living here… but yeah, I know Sayko. We were so happy together! Than, one of his secretary's came to me one day and told me that he came on to her. I was so mad… so I left. When I finally realized that he couldn't do anything like that because he was on out of the country the first week of her work and the one day that he was with her, it was only a half hours interview and I was in the room the whole time, I ran back to him to beg his forgiveness. Unfortunately, he changed in the short time I was gone, or maybe he was always like that, and I just never noticed. He was obsessed with money and death. I got scared and I left again, this time with you Yusuke. He didn't want me to leave, but after I signed the divorce papers, he wanted custody. Well, I got custody, I didn't want to keep that chapter of ours lives open anymore, so I cut off all connections to him. Somehow, he still paid my rent, and put food on the table. I didn't want you to turn out like him Yusuke, I still don't. So I'm sorry, but you're coming back with me!"

"Heh. Don't need to tell me twice, I'm leaving wither you want me or not!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What?! What about your new life here? And all this stuff you didn't want to miss out on?" Keiko asked. Yusuke smiled at her.

"I'd rather miss out on this stuff, than miss out on being with all of you guys…" Keiko returned his smile, and with out notice, hugged him tight.

"Do you think that you'll miss this place?" Keiko asked Yusuke on the boat ride home.

"Maybe, but I'd miss not being at home even more. It wasn't too late to stop being so selfish, but It's too late to go back on everything else that I have now." Keiko nodded in agreement.

'It is too late to go back…' she thought to herself as she stared into the disappearing sunset.

'It's too late to go back on me being worried that he's gonna get killed every second of everyday. It's too late to go back on my promise that I'll be strong for him, it's too late to go back on knowing my best friends and the only guy I've every cared about deepest secret…' She took a sideways glance at Yusuke.

"And it's way too late to go back on loving him…"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked as he turned towards her.

"Did you say something?"

"No…" she said happily

'Just that I'm glad that if I have to be stuck not being able to go back on what's happened, that it's with you…' she whispered to herself as she smiled and let the ocean breeze clam her into a haze of peace.

A/n- Okay people! That's it! I'm done! It's FINALLY OVA! T.T kinda sad for me though… . thank you all for reading! You're really great for putting up with me! See ya (hopefully) when I write my next story! Ja ne!


End file.
